Acceptance
by Mione of Ravenclaw II
Summary: As the trio searches for Voldemort, Hermione gets fed up with Ron and finds love with Viktor. Then in the same night she finds out she's pregnant and he's dead. She doesn't know how to cope until his spirit starts to visit her dreams. HG/VK, minor HP/GW
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

**A/N Just as a heads up, this is somewhat AU. I tried to stay true to as much of the books as possible, but did make some big changes that are non-canon. This is my first fic. Please read and review; it'll make me really happy! (I would prefer reviews of the non-flame variety, but don't mind constructive criticism.)**

This should have been a happy, exuberant time.

Percy and Penelope's wedding was wonderful; the Burrow was bursting with loving friends and family eager to indulge in a joyous event during such dark and dangerous time. Streamers hung delicately from tree branches and shimmering red balloons swelled with music. The wedding alter had just been removed in favor of an elegant gold and red dance floor large enough to fit every student in Hogwarts. The newlyweds beamed happily as they receive congratulations and good luck wishes. It was as though the crisis has been sealed out of everyone's mind for this one evening as effectively as enchantments around the Burrow protected the party from Death Eaters.

Despite all of the merriment and festivities, one eighteen year old girl sat in a distant corner looking absolutely miserable for reasons altogether unrelated to the Dark Lord's rise. As she impatiently wiped a tear from her eye, the girl muttered something to the effect of "insensitive git." For years now, she had been trying to coax him into asking her out to no avail. It took him until the middle of his fourth year to realize that she was in fact a girl. Since then, in spite her obvious signals, he had remained woefully ignorant of what to do after realizing she was a girl, and acted more than a bit insensitive toward her. He obviously cared for her; they had been through life or death experiences together. She thought he'd had a breakthrough during last year's battle at Hogwarts, but after the threat of imminent death lifted momentarily, he returned to his old ways. W_hat's his problem? Why doesn't he get it? _She thought bitterly.

The red headed boy's latest bout of cluelessness and insensitivity had sent her over the edge; up until today she'd been patiently hoping he'd finally get it. As the wedding had been approaching, she'd had a glimmer of hope that he would ask her to be his date to the wedding. Like always though, he missed the opportunity. Still, the brown-haired girl had held out hope that he would realize his error and ask her for a dance. He, however, was too enamored by Fleur's part Veela cousins, and had chosen to flirt, or try to flirt with the blonde beauties. The girl could see him gazing at the cousins with a silly expression of admiration on his face. She gave a small huff of impatience at his current state as tears threatened to escape.

As the girl hastily wiped her eyes yet again, a voice from behind her startled her out of her bitter reveries.

"Is there something wrong Her-my-o-ninny? You look upset."

"Oh, how nice to see you. You startled me for a moment there," Hermione responded, adding, "It's nothing really, at least nothing new. "

"Well umm…" he started, Viktor Krum was surprisingly awkward for a world renowned Quidditch player, "would you like to, er, talk about it?"

Hermione considered the offer; it was sweet of him to make sure she was ok. Plus, she didn't want to reject his self-conscious offer of help. After casting a glare in the direction of the Veela cousins, she said, "Ok, let's get out of here though; I need to walk for a bit."

Viktor nodded in agreement and walked besides her towards the small woods in the Weasley's backyard. He strode silently beside Hermione until she was ready to divulge what was on her mind. As soon as they were out of earshot of the party, she started a rant that seemed incredibly well prepared.

"It's that insensitive git. He has emotional intelligence equal to the intellectual intelligence of one of Malfoy's cronies. That's not the worst part," she spat, "He gives me false hope. I know he doesn't know it, but it hurts worse than being ignored."

Viktor was stunned for a moment; he had never seen this indignant, raging side of Hermione. "Er, are you talking about Harry?" He cautiously inquired.

"No way," she replied with a dismissive wave of the hand, "He's like my brother, and he's with Ginny. I'm talking about Ronald Weasley. He used to be quite a fan of yours."

"He mustn't be all bad then," Viktor said with a grin, "He definitely has good taste in seekers."

"Well, good taste in seekers aside," Hermione continued after a reluctant smirk, "I'm running out of patience with him. I feel like he doesn't care enough to even try to understand. The worst part is when he flirts with other girls right in front of me."

"Are you talking about the Veela girls? You can't entirely blame him for that. Their beauty makes most men incredibly stupid," Viktor replied.

"I know they're beautiful, OK," Hermione snapped, as she started to cry despite herself, "I just want to know that I'm beautiful to someone too!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Viktor said with a look of regret, "I think you're very beautiful."

She stopped short at this proclamation, a bold one for Viktor. "You do? I mean I know you took me to the Yule Ball, but I thought it was more that our personalities fit than anything else."

Viktor stopped too and sat on a nearby log in the small clearing. "Well, it was both," he started, "your personality, intelligence and beauty made you very easy to be around," he said, and added, "Even though we've always been more like very good friends."

"Thank you Viktor," Hermione said. Not really sure what to say or do next, she sat next to him on the log.

He put his arm around her. It was the way a friend would embrace her, not any sort of advance. "I think everything will be fine. If Ronald doesn't care enough about you, which I doubt, but if he never gets it, it's his loss," he said as he soothingly rubbed her head, which was now resting on his shoulder.

"It's just," she sniffed, "With Vol--I mean you-know-who, still at large and spreading his reign, we in all likelihood don't have the time for him to understand how I feel. Everyday could be our last, Viktor."

Unsure of how to respond to such heavy comments, Viktor gave Hermione a soft, friendly peck on her cheek. Without understanding exactly why, she turned and kissed him back, not on the cheek, but on the lips. Viktor, though altogether confused by the sudden passionate show of affection, kissed her back. When they stopped, he looked stunned at this most unexpected development.

Pulling away at the sight of Viktor's face, Hermione looked at her hands and said, "I'm sorry, Vik. I didn't mean to do that, I just haven't been kissed by anyone, not even by family, for more than a year now. Not since I sent my parents away. "

Viktor felt a surge of sympathy for this sad, beautiful young woman. She was now sitting on the ground in front of him. He slid off the log to sit next to her and wiped a fresh tear from her cheek. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her, not on the cheek this time, but on the lips. He kissed her and didn't stop. She reached up and started to take off his dress cloak, as she continued to kiss him back. Viktor paused and looked at her.

"Are you sure you want this?"

She looked at him, still holding the cloak. Hermione could see why he would be so surprised by this sudden change. Her behavior in the clearing had been distinctly un-Hermione. She offered a kind smile and asked him, "Well do you care for me, love me, as you would a best friend?"

"Of course I do. You helped me through some tough times when the Death Eaters killed my cousin this summer. I trust you and care about you very much," Viktor said.

"That's good. Sometimes friend love is better than romantic love; it can last longer and it's more forgiving. It is more even keeled and sensible. Even it's magical properties are more stable. I count you among one of my best friends, so yes. I do want to do this, I want to do this very much," Hermione said.

"Always count on Hermione for a logical answer," Viktor said with smirk. He resumed kissing her, and this time they didn't break apart.

He kissed her, held her, and undressed her in a way Hermione had never experienced. He was not like a hungry lover; he treated her as though they were having an intimate, private conversation. The physical act they were performing was secondary; this was an act of acceptance-an acceptance of love, of the fragility of life, of each person as they were.

* * *

After dozing peacefully for awhile, Hermione woke up to find that Viktor had dozed off as well. She rested her head on his shoulder and traced a line from his palm slowly to his elbow. As she repeated this, he stirred and faced her, a soft smile on his lips. 

"Hi there," Viktor said.

"That was nice," Hermione said contemplatively, "I think that's what I really needed."

"Really? You don't strike me as the type of girl with that kind of, er, appetite," Viktor said.

"That's not what I meant," she said impatiently. "I needed to feel that kind of love. The love where you know both people truly deeply care for each other. I needed that sort of touch."

"Well I am glad that I could do that for you," Viktor said, as he wrapped his arm around her. There was no awkwardness between the two as they lay there watching the sunset. They were two close friends resting together as they gazed at the dusky sky.

A sudden, distant crack snapped Hermione out her peaceful reveries. When she realized what she'd heard, she jumped up in a panic.

"Oh no! They found the Burrow! Vik, its last year all over again," Hermione said as she pulled on her clothes.

Viktor scrambled off the ground and began to dress quickly. As he hurried off, Hermione pulled Viktor back and cleaned the dirt off of his dress robes with a quick flick of the wand once she had completed her own dress.

"Ok, let's go," she said and set off towards the flashes of green coming from the Burrow.

**A/N I know Viktor has an accent, which I tried to write. I, however, failed miserably at this. My butchering of his accent was distracting, so I axed it, with the exception of the Her-my-o-ninny bit, which I use so that the reader will recognize him immediately. **

**Bit of a cliffie there for you. Don't worry the next chapter will be forthcoming shortly. Please review! More reviewshappy authorfaster updates. : )**


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

**AN-Thanks to those of you who read the first chapter and came back for more. Please review! It'll make me really happy!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns and created the Harry Potter series. I just write fics about them for my own enjoyment.**

Hermione had been wrong about this attack being like the invasion at Bill and Fleur's wedding. This was much worse. The Death Eater ranks had grown, and they were even more ruthless than before Voldemort's narrow escape from Hogwarts the previous year. They had cut down helpless wedding guests who hadn't been able to apparate fast enough.

The remaining guests were trying to fend off the Death Eaters. Harry and Ron were dueling Lucius Malfoy and Dolores Umbridge. The rest of the Weasley family, including Penelope still in her wedding gown, had also found dueling partners.

Hermione looked around frantically. She needed to get Harry out; if he was killed, any hope for a victory over Voldemort would be lost. Viktor volunteered to take on Malfoy and Umbridge so that Hermione could get Ron and Harry away to relative safety. Stumbling through the rubble and ducking to avoid errant curses, Viktor and Hermione skirted the battle to get to Ron and Harry. Just as they were about to reveal their presence, Hermione turned to Viktor.

"Thank you for today," she said.

He smiled and nodded in a way that meant more than a "you're welcome" could have ever meant.

With that, Hermione and Viktor stepped out of the shadows and into the fray.

"Protego!" Viktor shouted as what seemed to be an invisible wall shot between the set of duelers.

Hermione ran up behind Ron and Harry, who, like their opponents, had been knocked backwards by the force of the spell.

"Come on we have to get out of here," Hermione said, "that shield charm won't last long once they realize what's going on. After that, Viktor will take over for you two."

Harry looked about to protest. He'd never been one to let people fight his battles. Before he could start though, Hermione grabbed their hands and spun on the spot, pulling them away from the Burrow.

"Tottingham Court, Hermione," Ron blurted out as the three appeared on a very familiar sidewalk, "Are you bloody mad? Do you remember what happened last time we did this?"

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, Ron," Hermione said as she handed Harry the invisibility clock from her small purse, "the only reason those brutes found us last year was because of the taboo."

"I dunno," Ron responded, "it just doesn't feel right."

Hermione glared at him in a way only she could before impatiently grabbing their hands and disapparating again.

"Does this suit your fancy?" She asked scathingly as they appeared in a rainy, cold riverside forest. "Or would you prefer somewhere more tropical?"

"No this is great!" Harry said before Ron could say anything he would regret later.

As Hermione, Ron and Harry leaned over a map together looking for another hideout of Voldemort's to check, Ron sighed in frustration.

"Well, we've been searching for the past few weeks since Percy's wedding. We're not going to find and kill you-know-who tonight," Ron said as he stretched his arms lazily, "I say we have something to eat."

Harry and Hermione agreed. Hermione folded the enchanted map and put it in her purse as Ron got up to start cooking.

"You guys want more of the same, or something different?" Ron asked.

"I feel like having something spicy, with peppers maybe," Hermione said as she pulled out a new Ancient Runes translation to read while waiting.

"Do we have peppers in this tent?" Harry asked. In the time since they'd started using the new tent, he'd never seen a single pepper.

"Of course, I got some when I went to the store this morning. These are quite good, delicious actually. Here you are," she said as she took a small red pepper and handed the rest to Ron.

"You mean you got these for a light morning snack?"Ron asked. "I didn't know you even liked them."

"I've just felt like having something spicy," Hermione said as she took a bite out of her pepper.

An hour later, Ron had finished cooking dinner. It was a fairly simple dish he had learned at the insistence of Mrs.Weasley. He had managed to use most of Hermione's peppers, quite an impressive feat. After a few bites however, Hermione stopped, her face a pale shade of green, and ran for the bathroom.

"Geez, I didn't think it was _that_ bad," Ron complained as Harry got up to check on Hermione, who could be heard vomiting in the bathroom.

"Hermione, you ok in there?" Harry asked through the closed door.

"I'll be fine," she said. "You keep eating. I think I just have some sort of flu, I'll be right out."

"Ok," Harry said.

The truth was that she didn't think this was the flu. She didn't get pepper cravings when she had the flu, and she never had the flu for more than a week. To try to rule out a new unnerving prospect, Hermione took a book out of her purse and cast a complex spell on one of her own hairs, which she had placed on the ground. After she was done, the hair unfurled as it turned into a tightly coiled roll of parchment with something scrawled on it. Unsure if she even wanted to know what she'd find, Hermione picked up it up and read it. It said: _Pregnant. _

"Oh God," she whispered to herself as she stared at the piece of parchment no larger than a muggle business card. She leaned with her back against the wall and slid to the floor, "Oh my God."

After sitting in stunned silence for what seemed like awhile, Hermione got up off the floor. She straightened her robes, pocketed the piece of paper and left the bathroom. Trying her best to look as though she hadn't just received the biggest shock of her eighteen year life, Hermione made her way to the kitchen.

"I need to talk to you," she said to Harry and Ron.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked sarcastically as he noticed the book in her hand, "Have you found some obscure magical herb that would have made my dinner edible?"

Hermione snapped. "No, Ron. No I haven't. Is it even possible for you to be considerate and sensitive, to just listen without saying anything idiotic?"

Ron gaped at Hermione. She had gotten this angry with him before, but it had been for much better reasons than one of Ron's trademark insensitive remarks.

"Actually, I'm really glad you said that, because I almost just told you something that I now realize you are not mature enough to handle," Hermione said trying to suppress angry tears."I need to go for a walk somewhere far away from here."

She grabbed the deluminator from the table and stormed out of the tent. By the time Harry got outside to talk to her, Hermione had disappeared.

**A/N-Sorry, I just can't help myself with the cliffhangers. I'll try to have a new chapter soon. If you like the fic so far or have any suggestions, please review it. I'll give a personal response to every reviewer!**


	3. Chapter 3: One Horrible Night

**A/N- A Hermione/Viktor dream for you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling created the Harry Potter series and all of the characters in it. I just started to write fics about them for my own enjoyment and make no money from them.**

**AN-I would like to thank those of you who read the first two chapters and came back for more. Please review, even if you don't like the fic or chapter. At this point, I just want to know if people are reading it.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling created all things Harry Potter . I just started to write fics about them for my own enjoyment. I don't make money from them.**

As soon as she arrived in the room above the Hog's Head, Hermione strode across the room to a portrait of a young girl.

"Ariana, can you take me to Headquarters?"Hermione asked the painting.

"Security question first. Where do your parents live right now, and what do they call themselves?" the girl responded.

"Australia. Wendel and Monica," Hermione said flinching almost imperceptibly. She knew the question was necessary, but being reminded that she had no family to talk to was exactly what she didn't need at this moment in her life.

"Welcome to Order of the Phoenix Headquarters," Ariana said as she admitted Hermione into the portrait.

As Hermione made her way down the dark corridor to the Room of Requirements, the shock of her discovery was starting to wear off. In its place, a panic started to flood over her. She picked up speed so that when she burst through into Headquarters, she was out of breath.

"Hermione!" Neville said, startled at her sudden appearance, "What's wrong? Did you find another hideout to raid?"

"Hi Neville. No, not yet. Can I borrow this?" she said, grabbing one of a few newly produced invisibility cloaks lying on a table. Without waiting for Neville to finish answering, Hermione slipped the cloak on and left the room. After creeping through the darkened corridors, Hermione finally reached the Fat Lady portrait.

"Wake up," she whispered to the woman who looked startled at hearing a disembodied voice in the middle of the night.

"Since you are an Order member, I need your security question," she said when Hermione lowered the hood, "Where do your parents live and what do they call themselves?"

Again, not what Hermione needed to hear, but she answered the question and hurried through the open portrait hole into a deserted common room. She ran to the girl's tower and stopped at a door emblazoned with the words "Head Girl." She knocked continuously until it opened to reveal a groggy, redheaded girl.

"What in the name of Merlin… Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back to headquarters for another few months. Why don't you come in?"

The large bedroom was well furnished. A plush, queen sized bed with a luxurious red and gold comforter was situated on the wall facing the door. There were a few armchairs near a fireplace similar to the one in the common room, along with an area rug sporting the Gryffindor color scheme. There was a large window, with what was probably a spectacular view during the day.

After shutting the door, Ginny turned to Hermione, "So is everything ok? Ron and Harry aren't hurt are they?"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that," Hermione said. She was pacing at the foot of the bed, biting her lower lip as though she were trying to complete a particularly complex arithmancy problem.

"Well, do you plan on telling me why you show up at my door in the middle of the night?" Ginny asked.

Turning to Ginny, Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly bolted for the bathroom.

"You ok there?" Ginny asked when Hermione emerged from the bathroom. Hermione looked positively miserable.

"Ginny, I'm pregnant."

Ginny looked as though Hermione had just announced that she was giving up magic. "What—I mean I didn't even know—I thought you—Are you sure?" Ginny sputtered.

"Yes, quite sure. I did a test that is very accurate and I have all the symptoms," she said. Then she thought of something and added, "Could you not tell Harry or Ron yet? I was about to tell them, but I think I need some time to think things through."

"Sure, if you want me to," Ginny said, still trying to process what she'd just heard. "But when did this happen? I didn't even know that you'd done anything."

"I know," Hermione said. "It was during the wedding out back in the forest. Now that I say that, it sounds incredibly stupid of me, but it was really special, really comforting Ginny." Talking about it took away some of the anxiety as she remembered how she felt lying in Viktor's arms, how much he cared for her, and she for him.

"Well who's the father?" Ginny asked.

"It's Viktor Krum," Hermione said.

Ginny went completely pale when she heard this.

"I know, I know. We've always been more like friends, but it might be ok to have a child with a friend, you know, as long as you get along and all. And I know Viktor will help, he'll want to help," Hermione said.

After a pause in which Ginny seemed at a loss for words, Hermione said, "I know it's a shock Ginny, but could you please say something, anything?"

"Hermione, Viktor is dead."

Hermione stood rooted to the spot and looked at Ginny as though she couldn't comprehend what she'd heard.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I really am. He was so brave, joining the Order this summer when he had so much to lose," Ginny said, tears welling in her eyes.

Hermione sat on the bed next to Ginny, her hands covering her mouth. "_Dead_? When, I mean how did it happen?"

"It was at the wedding. He was dueling Malfoy's father and Umbridge. He was doing brilliantly, and then, he got hit by a stunning spell that had missed someone else. Umbridge walked over and," Ginny swallowed and continued, "she did it. She killed Viktor."

"Oh God, Ginny," Hermione said starting to cry, "It's my fault, it's all my fault. He was fighting them because I asked him to. If I would have stayed, I could have helped with the Death Eaters. We could have held them off."

"Shh, Hermione," Ginny said, turning to embrace her friend, "don't talk like that. The only person responsible for his death is that vile woman. And I know Viktor wouldn't want the future mother of his child to blame herself."

"I just feel so alone now," Hermione said.

They sat at the end of the bed, Hermione sobbing into Ginny's shoulder. After awhile, Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at Ginny.

"I'm exhausted," she said, "I feel like I could sleep forever."

"Let's get you into a nightgown then," Ginny said, getting up to get a nightgown. She took off Hermione's travelling cloak and laid it aside. Ginny unbuttoned Hermione's shirt, sliding it off her shoulders onto the bed, then gently pulled off her jeans and left them on the floor. She pulled the nightgown down over Hermione's head and gave her a peck on the forehead as a mother would give her frightened child.

"Let's go to bed now," Ginny said leading Hermione to a comfy four poster bed Ginny had just made appear out of thin air.

"Could I sleep with you tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Of course you can," Ginny answered.

The two girls lay together in the queen bed, Ginny with her arm wrapped comfortingly around Hermione. As they fell asleep, the grayness of dawn began to appear on the horizon.

**A/N A pretty depressing chapter, I know. If you're a Hermione/Krum fan, please don't give up on the story! There will be some more Hermione/Viktor interaction later in the fic in several of Hermione's dreams. Just stay with me!**

**I know if I were the reader I'd be upset, but Viktor's death was an unfortunate necessity to the particular story I'm trying to tell. If there is enough interest, I'd be willing to try to write another fic with a fluffier rendition of Hermione's pregnancy in which Viktor doesn't die.**

**Let me know what you think of the story so far by reviewing, even if it's just a few quick words.**


	4. Chapter 4: Returns and Revelations

**AN-**** Thanks to the readers who came back even after I killed Viktor; I know I would have been upset if I was the reader of this story and not the writer. Do not fear, fellow Hermione/Viktor fans, there will be some Hermione/Krum goodness coming up soon!**

**Disclaimer: ****JK Rowling ****created the Harry Potter series**** and all of the characters in it****. I just ****started to ****write fics ****about them for my own enjoyment and make no money from them.**

When Hermione woke the next afternoon, she saw a note and a large tray with an assortment of breakfast and lunch food set up next to the bed. The note read:

_Hey Hermione,_

_Sorry I couldn't stay with you; I have an assessment for Professor Slughorn's Potions class at noon. I'll be back by 2. Hope you're doing better today._

_Ginny _

_P.S.-I asked Kretcher to bring you some food while I was away. Enjoy! (Don't worry, he promised on Regulus' grave not to tell anyone you're here). _

Normally, as the founder of S.P.E.W., Hermione would not have ordered a house elf to bring her breakfast in bed, but she was famished. She loaded a plate with a little bit of everything, from bacon and eggs to mushrooms, a piece of ham, and strawberries. As Hermione finished loading her plate with food, Ginny returned from class.

"Hey, I see you're up," Ginny said, walking over to sit next to Hermione on the bed. "That's quite a creative meal you made there," she said as she filled a plate for herself.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. As Hermione ate, the reality of what had happened the previous night started to come flooding back. She set the dish down on the nightstand and lay back down, staring at the ceiling.

"What do I do now?" She said.

"Well," Ginny said, placing her food aside, "You can stay up here as long as you like. I sent a Patronus telling Harry and Ron that you were at Headquarters working on strategy for the next mission, and that you might stay until they do the regular check-in. I figured that would give you about two months if you needed it."

"I wish I had more people like you in my life Ginny," Hermione said, shifting her position, "I think I'm going to sleep for awhile now."

"Ok, I'll just be over by the fire working on some homework if you need me," Ginny said, not altogether convinced that the pregnancy was completely responsible Hermione's lethargy.

Though it was a gradual process, each day Hermione spent more time out of bed. She busied herself pouring over news clippings about Voldemort, looking for any sort of links that might help to plan the next mission. In her spare time, she read Ginny's textbooks to stay up to date on the latest magical theory. Hermione even made a few late night trips to Order headquarters to get updates, though there was rarely much to report. One night though, she received news she hadn't been expecting.

"Hi Hermione," George said when she entered the room and took off the invisibility cloak.

"Hi George, any news?" Hermione responded, holding the invisibility cloak draped over her arm in front over stomach. Although it would have been difficult to notice, she had started to show and didn't want anyone to find out about the baby before she told them.

"Yeah, don't you remember? Harry and Ron are coming back any minute now," George said.

"Oh God, I completely forgot about that," Hermione said. She was glad that she'd get to see her best friends for the first time in months, but worried about what she was about to tell them. She had hoped to have some time beforehand to plan out the conversation.

No more than a few minutes later, Harry and Ron stepped out of the portrait looking tired but happy. Ron was now carrying the bottomless beaded purse Hermione had left in the tent.

"Hey Ron, nice accessories," George joked as gave his brother a friendly pat on the back. "So no broken bones, snapped wands, or werewolf bites I see. Very good, very good. Mum'll be glad for the update," he said in a very accurate impression of Percy in his prefect days.

"Nope, we're fine," Harry said.

"Well I'm glad to hear it," he said in his own voice. "Now if you'll excuse me mum is waiting for that update, and I don't want to keep her waiting. I think I'd rather meet you-know-who in a dark alley than face Mum angry."

After George disappeared through the portrait, the three were left alone. None of them knew what to say or do next.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron said suddenly, "I was being a prat the night you left. I really didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'll agree that you were being a prat," Hermione said, "but don't worry about it. I may have overacted a bit. I was just under a lot of stress; I needed a change," Hermione said, giving him a hug.

"And I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said, hugging Harry as well. "I hate that I abandoned you two like that."

"No problem," Harry said, relieved that the tension had at least temporarily lifted. "Well now that that's cleared up, let's get some food, I'm starving. Kretcher!"

Kretcher appeared in front of Harry, "Yes Master Harry?"

"Get us the regular meals with pumpkin juice please. And do not in any way indicate that Ron, Hermione and I are here," Harry said.

"Actually," Hermione said, taking a silver sickle out of her pocket and giving it to Kretcher, "I'll have waffles with chocolate syrup and sprinkles. And a salad."

"Yes, Master Harry."The elf bowed to Harry and disappeared with a crack.

"Waffles with chocolate syrup and sprinkles?" Ron said incredulously, "that's, er, creative."

"They're absolutely delicious! I've been craving them all day," Hermione said.

Puzzled, Ron looked at Harry, who just shrugged, as though to say "who knows."

While waiting for Kretcher to return with their meal, Ron and Harry told Hermione about the past two months. They had apparated to a variety of spots in hopes of finding a clue that might help them to discover Voldemort's next move. The only thing they had been able to determine was that he had not made any more Horcruxes since all of them had been destroyed. Hermione was relating her frustration with the lack of progress in her research when Kretcher returned with their meal.

"Thank you Kretcher. Go back to the Hogwarts kitchen," Harry said, and seeing Hermione's disapproving face added, "please."

"Yes master," the house elf said before vanishing again.

They ate in silence for awhile, each thoroughly enjoying their meal. Ron and Harry hadn't starved on their trip, but they hadn't had anything as delicious as Hogwarts food for a long time.

"So Hermione," Harry said, reaching for the Treacle Tart, "what was it you wanted to tell us before you left the tent?"

Hermione was startled by the question. She had expected the topic to come up at some point, but was still taken off guard when it did. She swallowed. _Just get it over with quickly,_ she though. "Well, I'm pregnant."

Ron nearly choked on his food and Harry seemed to have forgotten about the Treacle Tart. They both just looked at her in shock. Harry spoke first.

"Well who's the father?" Harry said.

This was the part Hermione had been dreading. She found it incredibly difficult to think about, let alone talk about Viktor. She had missed him so much; he would have been such a comforting presence. To make things worse, she knew Ron hadn't liked Viktor since meeting him during the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"Viktor Krum," she said, bracing for what would come next.

Harry, who didn't mind Viktor, merely looked surprised. Ron on the other hand was furious.

"KRUM! You and Krum!" he started. "Why would you even think about that? He's a stuck up prat. Just because he can catch a bloody snitch he walks around like he's some kind of god. He's…"

"Ron, please," Hermione pleaded on the verge of tears.

"No," Ron said, building up steam, "what happened? What are you one of his groupies now?"

Hermione stood there in shock as though Ron had just slapped her across the face.

"Listen, mate," Harry said to Ron, "I know this is a shock, but you're being a major git. I think we need some time for this to settle in."

"No, we don't," Hermione said. She had regained her composure and was advancing on Ron. "And you wondered why I didn't tell you in the tent? Why I came here to tell Ginny instead?"

"You mean you told Ginny two months ago? Did you tell her how good that egomaniac was in—

"He's dead Ron! He died protecting us at the wedding!" Hermione said tears streaming down her cheeks. "And now, in the middle of fighting a war, I'm going to become a young single mother. And one of my oldest friends can't seem to understand that I need his support right now."

Ron was suddenly at a loss for words. He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"It's a little late for that don't you think?" she said.

"Hermione," Harry said having just recovered from the news of Viktor's death, "I'm so sorry about Krum. It must be so hard for you."

"Thank you Harry, I'm doing better though," Hermione said, turning to take a newly repaired invisibility cloak, "I'll go tell Ginny you're here." She put on the cloak and left Ron and Harry alone.

When Hermione returned, Ginny was sitting up in bed.

"Hey where have you been?" Ginny asked. "I was worried when you didn't come back after an hour. I thought maybe you got caught."

"Harry and Ron are back, you should go see them," Hermione said, her eyes puffy from crying. She climbed into bed and went to sleep with her back to Ginny.

**A/N-Another not so happy chapter end, but don't worry. I have an entire ****Hermione/Krum chapter coming up**** next: )**


	5. Chapter 5: In Her Dreams

**A/N-****I'm**** sorry that this chapter took a little longer to post than I expected. I would have posted sooner, but my internet connection hasn't been working too well lately. **

**As promised, here is ****a chapter full of Hermione and Viktor, with more to come in future chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling created the Harry Potter series and all of the characters in it. I just started to write ****fics**** about them for my own enjoyment and make no money from them.**

After Ginny left to greet Harry and Ron, Hermione fell into a restless sleep. She tossed and turned, haunted by dreams of the death and destruction she had witnessed. All Hermione had wanted was to escape into the blissful unawareness of a dreamless sleep, but her mind wouldn't allow it. After a particularly brutal dream in which Hermione relived the bloody battle of Hogwarts, it happened.

_"Her-my-o-ninny, wake up__. "_

_Hermione stirred. She knew that voice. She knew that voice so well. Could it really be? Hermione rolled over to face the__ large window. She __felt __her heart skipped a beat. Viktor was standing in front of the window, dazzling sunlight shimmering behind him. He smiled tenderly at he__r. Viktor's grin__ made her remember the comfort and completeness she had felt in the forest. It couldn't be though; he was dead. She closed her eyes and opened them again to be sure she wasn't seeing things. He was still __there,__ dressed __in immaculate__ dress robes like the ones he'd worn to the wedding. _

_"Viktor, I thought you died. I thought you were gone," Hermione said as she got out of bed and walked over to him. Could this be really? She wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him._

_"Well, I have died, but I'm not gone," Viktor said._

_"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. She had never been one for phenomena that couldn't be explained by strict logic._

_"I left my body, but my spirit stayed alive," Viktor said._

_Hermione took his hands in hers and looked at them. His skin felt different than it had when he was alive. It was softer and somehow airier__."__Why haven't I seen or felt you then? Aren't you __suppose__ to feel those types of things?" _

_"I've been trying," he said, with a grin. "But with all of your books, you are one tough person to get through to."_

_"I'm sorry," Hermione said, though she smirked too. "So I suppose you know about the baby?" She asked apprehensively. For the past two months, he had been the one person she so despera__tely wanted to talk to about her__ pregnancy. _

_"Quite a shock at __first,__ wasn't it?" he said._

_"To put it very mildly," she responded. But what did he think about it now?_

_"You've been doing a great job," he said, putting a hand lovingly on her stomach. "I just wish I could have been there for you."_

_"I wish you were here too," Hermione said. Oh, how she'd longed __for his presence more than she had__ longed for anything else, m__ore than she had ever wanted__ Ron. It wasn't just the fact that they were having a child__ together__. She missed his kind eyes, his soft hands, the way he seemed to understand her in a way no one else could. Everything was always so eas__y, so comfortable__ with Viktor. "Now that I can see you, or sense you, or whatever this is, what happens? Do you stay with me?"_

_"Well, I'll always be with you," he said, "but you won't have these vivid experiences all the time. We exist on a different plane now, so it takes a lot of energy for me to come to you like this."_

_While the idea of having Viktor's spirit around all the time was comforting, Hermione was angry. It shouldn't be this way. Horrible people like __Umbridge__ and __Voldemort__ could do as they wish, and Viktor, such a kind, gentle person, was killed during the prime of his life. He had deserved so much more than what had happened to him._

_"Why di__d you have to die? I mean you weren't meant die__ like that__Vi__k__. You were only twenty years__old,__ you were just starting to live. You don't even get to raise your own child," Hermione said, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_Viktor embraced her, stroking her curly brown locks. "I wish I could give you an answer. I wish could tell you there was a higher purpose. I honestly can't. I know it's not fair. It's not fair to you or the baby. It's not fair to us." _

_"Us?"__ Hermione asked, looking up at him. "You mean there would have been __an us__?"_

_"__Well ,we_are_ having a child. I figure we would have at least given it a shot," he said._

_"That would have been nice," Hermione said. Why hadn't she seen it before? Why did it take her until after he was dead and she was pregnant to realize how well they would have worked as more than just friends? __Had she really missed something that was right in front of her the entire time?_

_"I agree," he said. He put his hand on her chin and looked into her eyes. Viktor __tentatively lower his head__ and kissed her. Hermione closed her eyes and savored every second of the blissful moment. She could instinctively sense he would have to leave her soon, and didn't want to stop feeling __his touch. When they parted__, Viktor__ too__k a step back and smiled. "__I wish I could stay for more__ of that__," he said, "but I can't be here much longer. Stay receptive like you are now, it makes my coming to you a lot easier." He was already starting to fade._

_Hermione kept holding his hand and opened her eyes to look at him. "I will. Come soon, I miss you__ every single day__."_

_"I'll try," Viktor said, "and you take care of yourself and that baby. I do__n't want you to stay in bed all of the__ time," and smiling once more, "keep reading some of those books, you don't want to get too rusty."_

_"I will__," she said, "goodbye."_

_"Bye__ for now__," he said, with a final affectionate wave before he faded away completely._

_Hermione stood looking out the window where Viktor had just been standing. She still wished that he could be here all the time, but she didn't feel so hopeless and alone any more. _He's here right now._ Hermione smiled at the thought as she turned away from the window._

**A/N-Sounds like Viktor will be visiting Hermione again, doesn't it? ****Sorry that ****the chapter was a little shorter**** than the others, but it worked best this way. Also, I know Viktor has an accent, but I**** butchered it ****when I**** made an attempt to**** write**** it****. Therefore, although Viktor does have an accent, I do not include it in the dialogue. **

**So what did you think of this ****first ****"dream"**** of Hermione's?**


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiveness and Departure

**A/N-****I would like to ****take a moment to ****thank everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their ****alert list. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling created the Harry Potter series and all of the characters in it. I just started to write fics about them for my own enjoyment and make no money from them.**

When Ginny saw Hermione's reaction to Harry and Ron's return, she had an idea of who was responsible.

"Ronald Weasley, what in the name of Merlin did you say to Hermione?" Ginny demanded as soon as she entered Headquarters, "I haven't seen her that upset since she came here two months ago!"

"What? How do you know I even said anything!" Ron said defensively. He had expected a warmer greeting from his younger sister after such a long absence.

"Well it was you though wasn't it?" Ginny said.

"Yes it was, but still," Ron floundered.

"What did you say to her?" Ginny persisted.

After she heard what had transpired, Ginny was furious. Her anger was as frightening as that of Mrs. Weasley. Even Harry shrunk away, afraid of getting in her path.

"You said WHAT?" Ginny spat. "Do you even REALISE what she's going through right now? How difficult it has been for her to cope with all this? She was just starting to become her old self and you come in, and say what you said to her. I wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to you again!"

"I didn't know that he was _dead_," Ron said.

"That's not the point, Ron," Ginny said, unconvinced by his defense, "Even if he was alive, you had no right to say those things. I don't care who Hermione told you the father was. It could have been Malfoy for all I care. You're supposed to be her friend, you're supposed to try to accept the situation, and help her accept it too. What you did tonight was the complete opposite of that."

Realizing that he would have great difficulty in defending his treatment of Hermione, Ron threw his hands up in surrender. He then crossed the room and sat in a chair by the fire to brood.

After sighing impatiently and giving Ron one last glare, Ginny gathered up her cloak and gave Harry a peck on the lips. "I'll be back later, love. I have to go talk to McGonagall," she said.

* * *

Ginny was surprised by how quickly Hermione recovered from her encounter with Ron. Hermione was back to plotting out a new set of locations for the mission the next day. She studied maps and frequently consulted various passages from a variety of both obscure and well known books. It seemed as though Hermione dealt with Ron's outburst by ignoring him altogether. She managed to work at the same table on the same map without ever so much as looking at him. On more than a few occasions over the course of the next two months of planning, Ron had tried to make amends to no avail.

"Hermione, could you please talk to me? I said I'm sorry," Ron pleaded as they sat in Headquarters one morning.

"Harry did you see this article about mass muggle killings in Kent?" Hermione said as though Ron hadn't even spoken, "maybe you-know-who'll be in the area. It's worth a shot."

"Come on Hermione, you have to talk to me at some point," Ron said.

"Actually, I don't Ron," Hermione said, to Ron and Harry's surprise, "not since it was decided that I'm not allow to go on the next missions. Now that I get to stay cooped up in this depressing castle, I will be able to _not_ talk to you for months at a time. Pass the chocolate frogs, Harry."

Harry knew better than to try to re-explain the danger such missions would pose for Hermione's baby. Hermione, now about five months pregnant, would be a favorite target for the ruthless Death Eaters. Her stomach was starting to grow more rapidly, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to conceal the pregnancy.

Deciding that any acknowledgement of Ron's existence might be a sign of Hermione's abating anger, Harry tried to broker a truce between the two. "I think you two should at least be on speaking terms when we leave," Harry said.

"So you're siding with him now?" Hermione said.

"No, I'm not. I know Ron was a major git, but maybe you two should talk about it," Harry ventured. He understood that he was in extremely dangerous territory; Hermione was very moody lately about everyday things. Talking about such an emotionally charged argument was likely to set her off.

"Well then," she said, glaring at Ron, "Talk."

"Well, er, first off," Ron started, stunned that she was suddenly listening, "I'm sorry. I never seem to do the right thing. I said some things that I shouldn't have."

"Like basically calling me a whore and Viktor a self centered prat. Neither of which, I might add, is remotely true," she said, unmoved by his regret.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said. "I guess I was a little, I dunno, protective."

"That's what you call protective? I'd hate to see you being overprotective," Hermione said bitingly.

"It's just that I care about what happens to you," Ron said, "I would have probably acted the same way if it had happened to Ginny. I was really angry at Krum for doing this to you right now."

"I hope you wouldn't talk to your sister that way. In case you couldn't tell, what you did was not protective or caring. You hurt me, Ron," Hermione said.

"I just don't think before I say things, you know that. I really am sorry about what I said and about Krum dying and all," Ron responded.

Hermione softened her posture. He did seem truly sorry. Ron wasn't one to notice, let alone admit, that he was wrong, and here he was practically begging for forgiveness. Besides, being angry all the time was tiring; it was easier to be friends. "It's ok, I forgive you."

Ron grinned. "Well, I think this calls for a nice big meal! What do you say?"

"That sounds fabulous! I'm absolutely craving chocolate covered peaches and steak and kidney pie," Hermione said excitedly.

Harry smiled at the new mood of both of his friends. They ate and talked for hours. For the first time in what seemed like ages, all three were together without any stress or conflict. They had forgotten about Voldemort's expanding realm of power and the precarious hold McGonagall had on the headmistress job in the face of a corrupt ministry. Order of the Phoenix business such as tireless research and frustrating strategy meetings were set aside. For that afternoon the three young Order members were just ordinary teenagers.

Two week later, Harry and Ron's mission had been completely mapped out. The bottomless purse had been packed with everything they would need for the next few months: books, newspaper articles, the tent, the deluminator, Harry's Invisibility cloak, and a variety of potion ingredients. All four of them, though, had developed a knack for finding something else that needed to be done. Hermione insisted that they bring some gillyweed, which took a few extra days to find. Ginny would not allow Harry and Ron to leave without a fresh supply of Honeyduke's candy, which set the trip back further. For their part, Harry and Ron decided that the tent needed some repair, so they set about looking for flaws in the newly refurbished dwelling. When none of them could find any more reasons to delay, Harry and Ron had no choice but to set the departure date.

"Make sure you don't forget to put all the protective spells around the tent," Hermione advised Ron as he and Harry prepared to go through the portrait hole. "And if you need it, I put the essence of Dittany next to _Magical Herbs and __Fungi_."

"Ok, thanks," Ron smiled and hugged Hermione, "I'll try to remember."

"Take care," Hermione said, smiling and waving as he left through the portrait hole. She then turned to Harry. "Oh, Harry, make sure you do the Muggle repelling charms around the tent first. You don't want muggles to see you casting the rest of the protective spells. And I found a new protective spell that's a bit complex but quite useful in _The Portable Protective Spell Guide _on page 777. I put that next to _Hogwarts, A History_."

"Thank you, and we'll try to send updates," Harry said, hugging Hermione. "So do I get any last minute advice from you too?" he asked, turning to Ginny.

"Just don't go and get yourself killed," she said, "I love you. Come back soon."

"I'll be back as soon as possible," Harry said. He kissed Ginny before making his way to the portrait and disappearing down the corridor.

Once the portrait returned to normal, Hermione sighed as though she had been holding her breath. She had wanted to send Harry and Ron off on a happy note, but it was difficult to act happy when two of her best friends were going to be gone for months. On top of that, it had been three months since her Viktor 'dream', and was starting to wonder if she'd imagined the whole thing. "I think I'm going to go up to the room to rest," Hermione said, taking a cloak and leaving Headquarters.

**A/N-Hmm…Hermione is going to sleep again. Sounds like ano****ther Viktor dream coming up next!**

**This wasn't my favorite chapter of the story; it was really a transition more than anything else****. What did you think about it?**


	7. Chapter 7: Just a Dream?

**A/N-****Another Hermione/Viktor dream for you here. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling created the Harry Potter series and all of the characters in it. I just started to write fics about them for my own enjoyment and make no money from them.**

_She knew he was there before she had even opened her eyes. She could just feel it. Trusting a feeling like that was a bizarre experience for Hermione; she had always needed hard facts to believe something. Nevertheless, she rolled to face the window and was not disappointed. Instead of standing by the window, he was sitting on the bed next to her with his hands behind his head as he watched her._

_"You weren't starting to give up on me were you?" Viktor asked playfully when he saw her turn to face him._

_"Well I was starting to wonder if I'd even seen you at all to be honest," she admitted. "After the first time, I read a book about spirits and souls of the departed. It said that the soul of the deceased, though it may take a corporal form in dreams, does not ever have the ability to make physical contact with living beings."_

_"I see you took my advice and kept busy reading," Viktor said with a smile. "It is extraordinarily rare, and there are almost no records of it when it does happen. No one knows exactly what conditions are needed for it to occur."_

_Hermione was satisfied by this answer. Besides, she didn't want to spend whatever time Viktor had here on discussing how these extraordinary dreams happened. Hermione just wanted to enjoy it. She sat up and gave Viktor a lingering peck on the lips before snuggling against him. His body didn't give off heat the way it had when he was alive, but it did give off a comforting energy. It gave Hermione the same feeling a cool, refreshing breeze did on a stifling summer day. "I miss you so much all the time," she said softly._

_"I know, but at least we're together now, even if it's only a dream according to that book. Let's talk about happy things, like the baby," he said, putting a hand on her bulging abdomen. "You both seem to be coming along nicely."_

_"Yes, Ginny took me on a secret visit to Madam Pomfrey and the baby is doing well. She says I have about twelve weeks left to go," Hermione said, as she reached over to her nightstand to grab what looked like a small piece of paper. "She gave me this. It's a picture of the baby. That's it right there," Hermione said as she handed Viktor the image._

_"This makes it seem so real, doesn't it?" he said, unable to take his eyes off the image. "I know the conditions aren't even close to ideal, but having a baby is kind of exciting," he said. Seeing that Hermione obviously did not agree with the exciting part, he asked "Is it ok if I say that?" _

_"Of course it is," she said. "You have every right to be excited about a new son or daughter. It's just that I have a hard time being happy about it right now."_

_"Really?" he asked._

_"Yes. The only thing I feel is nervous about being a single mother, something I know next to nothing about, and frustrated that I'm being left behind because of it. I know it makes me sound like an awful person, I can't help it though. I'm just not excited about the prospect of motherhood at the moment."_

_"I don't think it makes you sound awful at all," Viktor said, taking her hand. "I think a lot of people in your situation would feel the same way."_

_"You think so?" she asked, not altogether convinced._

_"I do, and I think once the baby is born, you'll do great. You are going to be a great mother," Viktor said, putting aside the picture so that he could wrap his arms around Hermione. _

_"I hope so," she said as she moved closer to Viktor._

_"I know you will be. I couldn't have found a better mother for my only child," Viktor said soothingly._

_"Thank you, Viktor," she said. _

_The pair sat in silence for awhile. It wasn't the awkward silence between two people when there is nothing to talk about. Instead, it was a silence in which neither party felt the need to speak, even when there was so much to be said. Hermione and Viktor were content to just be with each other, to see each other without having to talk. After awhile, Viktor broke the silence._

_"So how are you doing, physically I mean?" Viktor asked. He knew all about the incredible emotional stress that Hermione was under, but knew next to nothing about the physical toll the situation was taking on her young body._

_"Based on what I've read in all of the books, things have been pretty easy for me," she said. "The morning sickness only lasted about a month. I do feel as though I'm always hungry, and I have the most bizarre cravings for food that I've never liked __before."_

_Viktor smiled. "You don't strike me as the type of girl with that kind of appetite," he said._

_Both laughed at the allusion to Viktor's comment during their time in the forest. They laughed longer and harder than was perhaps warranted for the comment. Hermione laughed because it brought her back to a moment in which she felt happier and more loved than she had ever felt. Viktor laughed because he enjoyed seeing Hermione so cheerful, even if it was only for a moment. She hadn't seemed truly happy since finding out about his death. _

_When Hermione and Viktor stopped laughing, there was a pause in which their eyes met. A second later, they were kissing more passionately than they had ever kissed before. Viktor's hand tangled in her __hair__ and Hermione wrapped her arms around him. As she continued to kiss __Viktor, Hermione moved so that she was kneeling with a leg on either side of his waist. She made a motion to take off his cloak._

_"Wait," Viktor said, a bit out of breath._

_"Oh God, please don't tell me you have to leave again," Hermione said, kissing him lightly on the neck.__ "B__ecause that would just be cruel."_

_"No, I don't have to leave. It's just that we shouldn't do that," Viktor responded._

_"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure we already have 'done that' as you put it. How else would you explain this?" Hermione said, indicating her round stomach. _

_"Doing that would take more planar energy than it does for me to just come to you. We would be pulling our planes closer together than they alre__ady are, than they really should __be," Viktor explained._

_"So?" Hermione, for the first time in a long time, didn't understand._

_"So I wouldn't be able to even come like this for a very long time afterwards. It's possible that you might not have these dreams again in your lifetime," he said._

_Hermione moved so that she was sitting where she had been before the kiss. She knew that she could not follow through with something that might end these fleeting moments with Viktor. It was hard enough to mourn Viktor even with these 'dreams'; Hermione couldn't fathom how she would handle losing what little consolation she had left. She could not let go yet._

_"I love you. Did you know that? I don't t__hink I ever told you," she __said._

_"I__ love you too. That's why we can't do anything," he said._

_"I know," Hermione said tangling his fingers with hers. "Do you think I could fall asleep with you? I don't want to see you leave again," she said._

_"It's your dream, of course you can," he said._

_Hermione smiled at Viktor. They lay down and he wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep. Just before Hermione was completely asleep, Viktor kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear._

_"I love you, I'll always stay with you," he said. A faint smile traced across Hermione's lips._

_Moments later, Hermione knew that he was gone, but she didn't open her eyes to look. She wanted to remember him as he had been during their conversation this time. He had seemed so alive, so vibrant and happy that they were together. Hermione filled her head with these thoughts of Viktor and drifted off into a peaceful sleep._

**A/N-I have to say that these Hermione/Viktor scenes are my favorite to write, therefor****e you will be seeing more of Viktor****. The next time these two see each ****other, the mood might be a little different though. How's that for an annoyingly vague teaser?**

**This dream was a bit mo****re intense than the first one. W****hat did you think of it?**


	8. Chapter 8: War and Pain

**A/N-****This chapter i****s a bit lengthier than the rest, but I think it's better than having two shorter chapters.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling created the Harry Potter series and all of the characters in it. I just started to write fics about them for my own enjoyment and make no money from them.**

After the second dream with Viktor, Hermione felt much better about her pregnancy. She had not told anyone her feelings about becoming a mother; she had felt too guilty that she wasn't excited the way she ought to be. Getting reassurance from Viktor felt as though a weight was lifted from her shoulders. For two months after Viktor's visit, Hermione continued with the increasingly futile task of perusing obscure newspapers and books for hints about Voldemort's next move.

"So how're you feeling?" Ginny asked as she flopped onto her bed after returning from a late trip to the library to check out some books for research.

"I have to admit that this pregnancy thing is getting a bit tiring," Hermione said. Her back had started to ache and she could not get comfortable. "I think I'm ready for it to be over with."

Ginny got out of bed and sat next to Hermione. "You've been doing great and you're almost there. In a little less than a month, you'll be all done."

"Don't lie Ginny. I'm always complaining. I'm doing awful," Hermione said, tears suddenly rolling down her cheeks.

Ginny just sat with Hermione on the bed. She knew that nothing she said would help. Aside from the pregnancy hormones, Ron and Harry's continued absence had been wearing on Hermione. Though Ginny didn't know it, Viktor's absence from Hermione's dreams had taken the largest toll. After twenty minutes, Hermione suddenly got up from the bed.

"I think I'll go through some of these books for awhile," she said, lowering herself into a chair by the fireplace, "I know I won't be able to get comfortable enough to sleep."

"Ok," Ginny said, as she went back to her bed.

A few hours later, Hermione was shaking Ginny awake.

"What is it? Are you ok? " Ginny said, startled out of a deep sleep.

"I'm fine," Hermione said, "Harry and Ron are here!"

Sure enough, when Ginny opened her eyes, her boyfriend and brother were standing in her room. "Harry!" she said, leaping out of bed to fling her arms around Harry and kiss him.

Wanting to give the reunited couple some time alone, Hermione turned to Ron. "Ron I'm going to floo down to Headquarters to do some research. Why don't you come?"

"Hermione, I just flooed up here from Headquarters, can't I sit for a second?" Ron complained, oblivious to her motive.

Hermione glared at him. "Ron, now!" she hissed as she pulled him to the fireplace, and they flooed back to the Room of Requirements

"So what did you want to do that was so urgent?" Ron said, flopping onto a couch after stepping out of the fireplace. Kretcher, who had been waiting on Harry's orders for an Order member to return to the room, wordlessly dissapperated to the kitchen.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at Ron's cluelessness. "I just felt like coming back here to rest," she said, in no mood to try to explain to Ron. She lay down on a comfortable couch nearby. Hermione stretched out, hoping it would relieve some of the soreness in her back.

They lay there in silence, and Ron started dozed off. Hermione was still trying to get comfortable when they heard voices outside the door, in what was usually an abandoned corridor. This was unusual, since the only people who could even see the door were Order members, and they approached silently if they ever used that door. In addition, Ginny and Harry would have used the less detectable floo network from Ginny's room that McGonagall had recently secretly installed.

"As I was saying," they could hear McGonagall's voice through the door, "we are perfectly capable of running our own school without ministry intervention. Furthermore—

"Ehem," a very familiar fake cough interrupted the headmistress.

"You know Dolores, you really ought to get that cough checked out," McGonagall said dryly, "I'd be absolutely devastated if you were to fall ill."

"I'm not sure if the ministry would appreciate the tone you are taking towards one of its highest ranked delegates Minerva," Umbridge said.

"I was simply commenting on my concern for your health," McGonagall responded coolly to the thinly veiled threat.

"Well, regardless of my health," Umbridge said, dropping any pretense of politeness, "If you do not give up control of the school to the ministry by dawn, the Dark Lord and many well trained Death Eaters are waiting in the Forbidden Forest to take control. They've already disabled the anti-apparition safeguards." She paused. "If you do give up the school now, perhaps the Dark Lord will show mercy and kill you painlessly when he takes over," she added nastily before Ron and Hermione heard Umbridge's high heels walk away.

"I suppose you two heard most of that," McGonagall said when she entered Headquarters a moment later.

"We heard enough," Hermione said, "I think if we send out a mass Patronus to Order members, we could get enough people to sneak up on them."

"I agree, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, as she spread a detailed map of the Forbidden Forest over the large table.

"But where do we start?" Ron asked. "That forest is huge."

"They're right here," McGonagall said, pointing at a spot on the map. Then, to Ron and Hermione's surprise, she smirked. "Fortunately for us, Dolores never cared to learn Occlumency."

"We'll go tell Harry and Ginny," Hermione said, making her way to the fireplace as Ron followed suit.

"I'll send out a patronus to meet here in Headquarters," the Headmistress said, adding wryly, "and would you kindly tell Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter that I prefer the floo connection be used for emergencies only next time."

* * *

After Harry and Ginny heard what had happened, the four flooed back to Headquarters. They each stepped out of the fireplace and into a Headquarters that was much more crowded than usual. The room was buzzing with serious conversation. When the gathering of familiar faces saw that Harry had arrived, a hush fell over the room as they waited for their leader to address them.

"Well," he began, "the time has come. He is here on school grounds with his Death Eater army. They intend to take over Hogwarts at sunrise, and we, I, need to stop him once and for all. We will leave the castle under disillusionment charms and attack. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads, and a few people responded with vocal enthusiasm.

"Well then," Professor McGonagall said, "I'll lead the Order to the Death Eater camp. Mr.Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Weasley you'll be the rear guard until we get there."

One by one, Order members disappeared into the background as each cast a disillusionment charm and crept into the hallway. Soon Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were the only ones left in the Room of Requirements. Harry wordlessly put on his Invisibility cloak and Ron cast a disillusionment charm on himself. Ginny was about to follow suit when she saw Hermione reach for her own wand to do the same.

"What are you doing?" she said looking incredulously at her pregnant friend.

"I'm coming with you," Hermione said.

"Harry, Ron you go ahead, I'm going to talk to Hermione for a minute. I'll catch up; I'll be able to hear you walking," Ginny said. The two obliged and left the girls alone together.

"Hermione I don't think you should come," Ginny said as delicately as she could.

"What do you mean Ginny? You want me sit here and be useless?" Hermione retorted.

"You wouldn't be useless. We need at least one person in here to keep this room the same anyway," Ginny said.

"This room is worthless now Ginny, we don't need strategy meetings anymore. We need people to fight and I want to fight. I can't stay here and wait to see if any of you come back alive!" Hermione responded.

"Hermione, please," Ginny started.

"No! You didn't hear Umbridge," Hermione spat. "You didn't hear her threaten McGonagall. She didn't kill the father of your child, Ginny. I want to go out there and I want to kill her and those horrid Death Eaters!"

"What good are you doing Viktor if you get yourself and the baby hurt or killed!" Ginny said. She was startled by Hermione's sudden uncharacteristic recklessness.

Hermione started to cry. "I know that it's just," she sniffed, "I don't know what I'd do if anyone else dies and I'm not there fighting with them. What if something happened to you Ginny, I wouldn't be able to stand it. You can't leave me alone Ginny."

Ginny hugged Hermione tightly and stroked her curly hair. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll come back."

They stood there for a moment before Hermione forced herself to stop crying. "Well you better get going. I think you can apparate to the edge of the forest to meet them. Umbridge said something about the castle defenses being disabled. And please be careful."

"I will," Ginny said, "and don't try and follow us. You need to take care of that baby. Promise?"

"I promise," Hermione said.

Ginny wasn't completely convinced that Hermione would be able to resist the temptation to follow, but she had no choice but to trust. After giving Hermione one last hug, Ginny spun on the spot and disappeared.

* * *

An hour later, Hermione could still hear the sounds of battle echo across the grounds and see flashes of green, red, and yellow light in the depths of the forest. This role as an idle spectator was pure torture for her. Even the vicious torture Bellatrix had subjected Hermione to could not measure up to this torment. Every time she saw a flash of green light, horrible images of Harry, Ron or Ginny lying dead in the forest flickered across her mind. More than once, as she stood watching at the window, Hermione had been sorely tempted to pick up her wand and apparate to the forest. She forced herself to stay though, remembering her promise to Ginny.

As time crept by, Hermione found it more and more difficult to stand at the window. It seemed that all of this stress made the muscle soreness in her back worse. It got to the point that it was only bearable when she lay down. This was beyond the discomfort described in all the books as a side effect of pregnancy. Hermione pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She wasn't due for another month; she couldn't have the baby yet. Right now would be the absolute worst time for that to happen. But this was rapidly becoming the worst pain she had ever felt. After a particularly bad spasm, Hermione decided that it would be best to visit the hospital wing. She had just managed to stand up when Harry and Ron returned. She vaguely registered Ron saying something about Voldemort being dead before Ginny arrived.

As soon as Ginny saw Hermione, she knew something was wrong. Hermione was sweating and completely pale as she gripped the arm of a chair for support. "Hermione!" Ginny said in alarm as she reached out to grab Hermione's hand.

Hermione felt another spasm tear through her before everything went black.

**A/N-Cliffhanger anyone? **

**I wasn't really sure how to go about this chapter, what do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9: Dream of Birth and Death

**A/N-Some Hermione/Viktor here for you! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their alert list.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling created the Harry Potter series and all of the characters in it. I just started to write fics about them for my own enjoyment and make no money from them.**

_Hermione opened her eyes and was surprised to see that she was far from Hogwarts. She was standing in the middle of a massive, empty Quidditch stadium. She felt lighter than she had in months, and vaguely realized that she was no longer pregnant. As Hermione tried to figure out where she was and what was going on, Viktor swooped out of nowhere on his broom and landed softly on the ground nearby. He did not seem as happy as Hermione had expected him to be for their next visit. Viktor actually looked worried._

"_Why do you look so upset? You should be happy, this hasn't happened in months," Hermione said, after walking over and kissing him._

"_Why are you here? You shouldn't be here," he asked. Hermione pulled back. She was hurt by this cool reception._

"_What do you mean? I thought you had to come to me?" Hermione asked, puzzled by his sudden concern over why these conversations happened. Usually she was the one to question the source of these dreams._

"_That's how it should work. Something has gone wrong though. I didn't come to you. You came to me; you aren't suppose to be able to do that if you are alive," he said, worry etched on his face. _

_Hermione suddenly realized what he was so concerned about. "Do you mean that I'm dead?" She thought she would have known something like that._

"_I don't know," Viktor said._

"_What do you mean you don't know?" Hermione asked. She was starting to panic. Could she really have just died?_

"_I mean you'd have to be at least very close to death, to this plane, to be able visit someone on it," he said. It appeared as though he was considering something._

"_Is there a way that I could find out?" She was uneasy about not having all the answers to what might be a very large problem._

"_I was thinking that you could try listening for the last person you remember hearing," he said. "This is very important. I want you to focus all of your energy on hearing whoever it was."_

_She closed her eyes and listened intently. At first, all Hermione could hear was piercing silence. Then, right as she was about to give up, she heard Ginny's voice. She sounded more worried _

_than Hermione had ever heard her, but the voice was too distant to understand. Hermione caught a snatch of Madam Pomfrey's voice. All she could make out was something about "massive blood loss" before the voices faded again._

"_I heard Ginny," Hermione said, "and Madam Pomfrey. I couldn't hear much of anything though." _

"_It's a good sign that you heard something," Viktor said. He seemed very relieved. "That means you haven't died yet."_

_A thought occurred to Hermione that sent her into a panic. "Oh God, Vik. What about the baby? I heard something about blood loss. Please tell me our baby is ok," Hermione pleaded. Suddenly, the wellbeing of the child was more important than anything else. Hermione desperately needed to hear that, after all of the heartbreak in her life, at least her child was healthy._

_Viktor smiled and kissed her. "We have a perfectly healthy, beautiful baby girl," he said. _

_Hermione felt enormously relieved that the baby was ok. She smiled too. "Wait, how do you know that it's a girl?" Hermione asked. Not even she had known the gender of the baby._

"_She was just born, right before you arrived," he said. "That witch in the hospital wing and your Professor McGonagall did some sort of emergency magical medicine. I don't know what it was called though."_

_Hermione knew that he was probably referring to the magical version of a Cesarean section. She also knew that they were only preformed in extreme emergencies because of the potential risk such magic carried. In that moment, however, Hermione didn't care. She was relieved that the baby was born healthy, and overwhelmed by emotion at the thought that she now had a daughter. _

"_I can't believe it, I have a daughter," she said. It seemed so surreal._

"_So what's her name?" Viktor asked._

"_Her name?" Hermione said. It was such an obvious question, but she was still caught off guard by it. _

"_Yes, her name. I know you must have read at least a few books on baby names," Viktor said with a smirk._

"_I was thinking of naming her after you," Hermione said._

"_You can call her Viktor if you want, but she probably won't appreciate it later," he said._

"_No, I wouldn't name a girl that," Hermione said. "I was thinking Victoria would be a good name. What do you think?"_

"_Victoria Granger," he said, "I like it. It sounds perfect."_

"_I like it too," Hermione said, hugging Viktor, who kissed her on the forehead. _

"_You are going to love her so much," he said, "wait until you see how beautiful our little Victoria is."_

_Hermione nodded smiled as she rested her head against his chest. After standing like this in silence for awhile, Hermione asked "So how much longer do I get to stay here?"_

"_That's the problem," he said. "You have to be able to will yourself back into your body. You can't have any reservations about going back; all of your energy must be directed into the effort."_

_Hermione frowned. She wanted to return to see her daughter more than anything, but a part of her also wanted to stay here with Viktor. How could she be the one to decide to end this amazing time with Viktor when she had no idea of when it could happen again? "I don't know if I can do that."_

"_You have to. Ginny was right. You won't do my memory any good by dying and leaving Victoria an orphan," Viktor said._

"_I know," Hermione agreed. _

_She knew that he was right. She did want to go back and be able to hold the baby, and knew that she didn't want to die. Hermione just wished that she didn't have to leave Viktor to do it. She reached up, put her hand on his cheek, and kissed Viktor on the lips, lingering so that she could memorize how it felt. _

"_I'm ready," she said after taking a step back._

"_Ok. I want you to do the same thing that you did before. Listen for Ginny's voice, and once you hear her, follow the sound. It will be like tuning a radio. Once you can hear clearly, you can go back into your body," Viktor explained._

"_I think I can do that," she said. Hermione set her feet, arms at her side, ready to focus all of her energy on finding the last voice she'd heard before coming here._

"_Before you go," Viktor said. "Will you make sure Victoria always knows that I love her?"_

"_I will," Hermione said, looking once more into Viktor's eyes. She couldn't do or say anything else, for fear that it might become a distraction when she tried to go back. Hermione hoped that the simple promise could convey all that she felt for him._

_She closed her eyes as tightly as she could, and focused everything she had on listening for Ginny's voice. For a moment, Hermione was panic-stricken when she couldn't hear anything. _

_She thought perhaps it was too late to go back. Then, she heard what sounded like an indistinct whisper. Hermione locked onto the sound and followed it. The voice became louder and more distinct as she drew closer to it. Finally, she could here Ginny's voice clearly._

"_You have to wake up Hermione," Ginny was pleading. "Your baby needs you. We all need you to come back to us. If you can hear me, please don't leave us Hermione." _

_Hermione knew she had found what she needed. As she focused on the sound of Ginny's voice, Hermione felt herself gradually pull away from Viktor and towards her body. Soon, she had disappeared from the Quidditch pitch completely._

**A/N-I hope this chapter makes up for the nasty little cliffie at the end of the last chapter. As you might have guessed, I was setting up this meeting.**

**This Viktor/Hermione chapter wasn't quite what I thought it would be when I started. What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10: Happy

**A/N-Sorry that this chapter took a little longer to post than others. School has managed to keep me very busy.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling created the Harry Potter series and all of the characters in it. I just started to write fics about them for my own enjoyment and make no money from them.**

Hermione could tell the moment she had returned to her body. Her limbs were heavy with fatigue and her stomach was sore where Madam Pomfrey must have done the procedure. It took a lot of Hermione's energy to simply open her eyes. She was lying in a private room in the hospital wing, and Ginny was sitting by her bed.

"Hermione, thank God you're ok," Ginny said when she saw that Hermione had opened her eyes. She hugged Hermione after hurriedly wiping her eyes.

"What happened Ginny? The last thing I remember is being in the Room of Requirements before everything went black." Hermione didn't want to tell anyone about her dreams with Viktor yet. They seemed too personal, too emotional at this point.

"There were complications. Madam Pomfrey thinks all of the stress that you've been under might have been part of the problem," Ginny said. "You were really bad off, Hermione. I've never seen Madam Pomfrey so worried. We didn't know if you would wake up."

"Was that why she did the procedure to get the baby out?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked surprised. "Yes. How did you know?"

"I just knew. Can I see her?" Hermione asked.

"You mean Madam Pomfrey? I'll go get her," Ginny said as she got up.

"No, not Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said, with a dismissive wave of the hand. "I want to see my daughter."

"How did you know it was a girl?" Ginny asked.

"It's a proven fact that a mother can sense things about their children without being told. I read a fascinating article about it in the _Wizarding Psychology Journal_," Hermione said. She had read the article, so she reasoned that she wasn't really lying. "Now where is my daughter?"

Glad to see that her friend was being her old self, Ginny walked over to a crib and picked up the small bundle. Hermione lifted herself into a sitting position on the bed, and Ginny handed her the baby.

"She's gorgeous," Hermione said, beaming at the small baby looking up at her. "She has his eyes." When Hermione saw Ginny's somber reaction to this comment, she said, "Please don't do that, Ginny."

"Do what?" Ginny asked.

"Don't pity me. Don't be sad for me," Hermione said. "I don't want that. For the first time in a long time, I'm not sad. So please, let's be happy at least for now."

"Ok. Happy it is," Ginny said with a smile. 

She could understand Hermione's sentiment. When Fred had died the previous year, Ginny appreciated the condolences. It wore on her, though, that any mention of Fred's name elicited a solemn lull in the conversation and a glance at her. Ginny wanted to start to be able to think of Fred and remember happy times, and it was difficult when she got those sad looks.

"Don't you want to know her name?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, of course," Ginny said excitedly.

"Her name is Victoria Ginevra Granger," Hermione said, rubbing the baby's tiny fingers softly.

"Ginevra after me?" Ginny asked.

"Yes you. Who else?"

"I don't know who else. It's wonderful, it's quite an honor," Ginny said. "I'm just not sure if I really deserve it."

"Of course you do," Hermione said matter of factly. "You are one of my best friends. You helped me through a very difficult time, and you supported me when I felt as though I had no one. You more than deserve the honor."

"Thank you Hermione," Ginny said. "Only use Ginevra whenever you want to annoy her though. It has worked wonders for mum," Ginny joked.

Hermione laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. Speaking of your mother, where is everyone?" Hermione asked.

"They're all just outside," Ginny said, gesturing to the door. "You know Madam Pomfrey. She didn't want any visitors in here at first, but I refused to leave you alone. So she insisted on only one visitor at a time. I'll go tell them all that you woke up. They're going to be thrilled!"

When the door had shut behind Ginny, Hermione spoke to the baby. "You really do have your father's eyes," she whispered. 

Hermione sat in the bed and gazed at the infant. How is it that she could possibly love another person so deeply and completely after just seeing them? She couldn't imagine _not _having Victoria. She had read about these feelings in the muggle parenting books, and they seemed 

cliché and unrealistic to her logical mind. Now sitting there with Victoria, they made perfect sense to Hermione.

A few minutes after Ginny left, she returned with Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Professor McGonagall, and a harassed looking Madam Pomfrey.

"While I personally think that you need rest, not a room full of visitors," Madam Pomfrey began, "I am under the headmistress' orders to allow as many guests as you wish. If you get too tired, I want you to tell them to leave immediately. You'll need your rest." 

"Thank you. I feel fine," Hermione said. She was exhausted, but wanted to enjoy the company.

Once Madam Pomfrey left, Hermione's visitor's sat so that they were surrounding her bed.

"It's wonderful to see that you are in good health Miss Granger," McGonagall said. To Hermione's surprise the headmistress appeared to have been crying.

"Yeah Hermione, we're all so glad that you woke up," Harry said.

"You bloody near scared us to death," Ron said. "I was talking to you one minute, and then all the sudden, you collapse and start bleeding all over the place."

"Ron, did you honestly not see that something was wrong?" Ginny asked her brother.

"She looked different, but I thought she was just nervous about the battle or something," Ron explained.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Oh yes the battle," Hermione said. She had forgotten about the battle in the Forbidden Forest. It seems as though the attack had started a lifetime ago as opposed to a few hours ago. "What happened?"

"Harry here finished him off," Ron said as he gave Harry a pat on the back. "We didn't even lose a single person, mostly because they couldn't see us, and we surprised them. It still took awhile to get to You-know-who though."

"You can say Voldemort's name now, Ron. The taboo ends when the person dies," Hermione said. 

"I know, I just don't like to say it," Ron said.

"Enough talk about war. I've had more than enough of that for a lifetime," Mrs. Weasley interjected. "Let me see the baby."

Hermione moved so that Mrs. Weasley could get a better view of the infant. "Her name is Victoria."

"Oh it's so wonderful! I just love babies," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "There's so much I need to tell you. I know you've probably read all of the books, but after raising seven of them I've learnt a thing or two about children. Like toilet training. Every child is different; Ron, for example, took a little longer than most."

"Mum!" Ron said, his ears turning bright red.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Ron," Mrs. Weasley said, waving off Ron's embarrassment. "You eventually figured it out." 

Mrs. Weasley continued to provide anecdotes about her experience raising children, often at the expense of Ron and Ginny. Hermione smiled patiently and nodded as Mrs. Weasley spoke. An hour later, Madam Pomfrey returned to check on Hermione and saw that the room was still crowded with guests.

"Minerva, I know you want her to have company, but the girl really needs to rest. Her body went through serious trauma and she needs sleep to recover." 

"If you insist Poppy," McGonagall said. "But I would like a word in private with Miss Granger. It will only be a moment."

Madam Pomfrey reluctantly agreed to allow the headmistress to stay. After the rest of the guests had said their goodbyes, they filed out, leaving Hermione and Professor McGonagall alone.

"So Hermione, do you have a job lined up yet?" 

Hermione was surprised both by the question and the use of her name. She couldn't remember Professor McGonagall ever using her first name; it was almost always "Miss Granger."

"Kingsley said that once the war ended, he would see that Harry, Ron and I got jobs as Aurors," Hermione said. "But now that I have Victoria, I don't think that a job with so much travel and risk involved would be suitable. I was hoping to ask Kingsley if there were other jobs available."

"I am sure with your impeccable academic record you will have no problem finding a job in the ministry, but there is also another option for you too."

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean that a job just opened up here at Hogwarts. Professor Vector is retiring after this school year, and I need someone to teach Arithmancy."

"That would be perfect professor," Hermione said, stunned by the offer. "But wouldn't I be a bit young for that? I'm nineteen now and I'll only turn twenty a few weeks into the school year."

"You would be the youngest on staff, but I have no doubts about your ability to handle the job. You are one of the brightest witches I have ever taught. And if I'm not mistaken, Arithmancy is a favorite subject of yours, is it not?"

"Yes it is. It's a fascinating subject, but are you sure about this?" Hermione said.

"Positive. So would you like to become the new professor of Arithmancy?"

"I'd love to," Hermione said.

"Perfect. You will have four months to get settled with Victoria in your new quarters before the next school year. After that, arrangements can be made for childcare." 

Just then Madam Pomfrey peered through the window in the door to let McGonagall know that she should be leaving soon.

"It appears as though it is time for me to let you rest. Would you like me to put Victoria in the cradle for you?"

"Do you think you could move the cradle closer to the bed though? I want to be able to see her."

The headmistress smiled, and with a flick of her wand, she had moved the crib so that it was beside the bed. Hermione handed her the sleeping baby. McGonagall laid the infant in the crib as gently as possible to avoid waking her.

"Sleep well Professor Granger," she said with a smirk. "I'm sure you will have a lot of visitors tomorrow." 

"I will. Thank you so much," Hermione said.

McGonagall smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

Hermione turned to face the cradle and lay down. "Your father was right. I love you so much already."

She continued to gaze at Victoria as long as her heavy eyelids would allow. Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her lips as the first rays of morning sunlight broke the horizon.

**A/N-This might be the last chapter of the story. I have rough drafts for a couple of chapters from eleven years later, but I'm not sure if I want to post them. Would anyone be interested in reading them (one chapter is another Viktor dream)?**

**This was another chapter that wasn't my favorite. It was a sort of 'tie up the loose ends' chapter, which was necessary since it might be the end. What did you think? Reviews are much appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11: Like Mother and Father

**A/N-Since it seems that there was an interest in reading more of this story, I have decided to post the chapters from eleven years later. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling created the Harry Potter series and all of the characters in it. I just started to write fics about them for my own enjoyment and make no money from them.**

Hermione sat at a desk with scrolls of parchment organized neatly around her. She frowned thoughtfully at the essay before writing a letter at the top of the paper. Just then, a petite eleven year old girl with curly brown hair entered the office.

"Hello Victoria sweetie. How were your exams?" Hermione said as she set aside the parchment and smiled at the girl.

"Well," Victoria said, sighing heavily as she sat down in a chair in front of the desk. "I don't know how I did on Professor Slughorn's assessment. My potion should have been lilac and I think it was more purple. Now that I think about it, I completely mixed up question seven on Professor Flitwick's exam."

Hermione walked around her desk and sat in the vacant chair next to the child and took her hand, smiling warmly. "I use to fret about exams just like you are now, and I always did better than I had imagined. I bet you got top marks on both exams." 

"Maybe," Victoria said. "I think I'll go ask Professor Flitwick about that question though."

"Is your trunk packed to visit the Burrow?" Hermione asked. Professor McGonagall had given Hermione permission to leave the castle and take Victoria to visit the Weasleys during the break. 

"Yes mum," Victoria said.

"Well then you can go ahead and see Professor Flitwick. While you are speaking to him, I will get your trunk from your dormitory. We'll meet here and floo to the Burrow."

Victoria smiled excitedly at the thought of visiting the Burrow. She always enjoyed spending time outside of the castle and loved to see the Weasleys. "I'll be right back," she said as she hurried out of the office.

When the Grangers arrived at the Burrow, they were greeted by a very excited Mrs. Weasley.

"Look who's here!" she said, hugging Hermione then Victoria. "I can't believe how old you're getting Victoria. I swear you must have grown since I last saw you!"

"Hi Auntie Molly," she said. Although Mrs. Weasley was old enough to be her grandmother, Victoria had taken to calling all of the Weasleys her aunts and uncles.

Just then, the rest of the family entered the kitchen to greet the newest arrivals.

"Just the girl we were looking for," Ron said to Victoria. "We're starting a Qudditch game out back and I need a good seeker. So what'd you say?"

"Mum, can I please play?" Victoria asked Hermione. Hermione had never been a fan of Quidditch or flying in general.

"Just be careful," she said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ron joked.

Hermione glared at him. "I'm serious Ron. I don't want her to break her neck doing one of those silly dives."

"Okay, Okay. And it's not a silly dive, it's called a Wronski Feint," Ron said as he, Harry,Teddy and the rest of the Weasleys made their way outside.

Hermione and Ginny watched the game out of one of the large windows in the living room while Mrs. Weasley stayed in the kitchen to cook.

"So how has life been at the old castle Professor Granger?" Ginny said with a grin.

Hermione laughed. "It's been going well. Victoria loves it. Living in the castle, she's been dying to move into the student dormitory and start classes."

"I hear she has taken after her mother. Teddy says that she's top of her class in everything," Ginny said.

"She's a better witch than I was at her age," Hermione beamed. "But she certainly does not't take after me with this Quidditch business." 

Just then Victoria went into a dive and pulled out of it just above the ground. Her feet brushed the grass before she ascended. The girl smiled happily at the applause she was getting from the rest of the players. 

"I wish she wouldn't do that. Nearly scares me to death every time," Hermione said. She had been gripping her wand so tightly her knuckles were white.

Ginny laughed. "You never did enjoy Quidditch much. I have to admit that she is fantastic though. It seems to come so naturally to her. Don't tell Harry this, but I think she's the best seeker Gryffindor has ever seen."

"She definitely got that from her father," Hermione said, smiling quickly at Ginny.

Ginny returned the smile because she knew Hermione wanted her to. She felt for her friend though. Hermione rarely ever mentioned Viktor if she didn't have to. Ginny had a sneaking suspicion Hermione still missed him. It wasn't anything Ginny could specifically point to; Hermione always seemed happy enough, smiling and laughing as much as the rest of the group. It was fleeting and barely noticeable, but there was something about the way that this smile didn't quite reach Hermione's eyes.

"So why aren't you out there playing with everyone. Don't you love Quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"I think if Harry and I played against each other, he would end up on the receiving end of a nasty bat bogey hex," Ginny joked.

Hermione laughed. With Ginny's temper and Harry's competitive streak when playing Quidditch, it was easy to imagine the scene.

"Girls, dinner is ready. Would you get everyone to come in?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"We'd better go do that. You know Weasley men and their food," Ginny said as she made her way outside.

* * *

After a night of delicious food and festivities, visitors started to slowly leave the Burrow. Most of the Weasleys had decided to return to their homes for the night since the Burrow would not be able to fit all six of the Weasley children and their families. They would floo back the next morning to continue the festivities. When everyone had left, Hermione sent Victoria to bed and helped Mrs. Weasley clean up. Afterward, Mrs.Weasley began to climb the stairs to go to bed when she saw that Hermione wasn't following.

"Aren't you going to bed dear?"

"In a bit. I have to start revising next year's final exam for my advanced class," Hermione said.

"I'll see you in the morning then," Mrs. Weasley said as she continued upstairs.

Hermione settled herself at the kitchen table with a candle and rustled through the bottomless purse until she found the scroll of parchment that she was looking for. Quill in hand, she began revising the test. She found it very difficult to focus though; she reread the second question several times before deciding to give up for the night. Hermione replaced the parchment and quill in her purse and made her way up to bed. 

As she passed the room Victoria was sleeping in, Hermione saw that there was a flickering candle by the bed. She went in and sat on the edge of the bed. Ron's old copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages _lay open next to Victoria. Hermione gently picked up the book and placed it aside. She sat in the same spot just gazing at her daughter. A stray lock of soft curly hair fell across Victoria's cheek. Hermione reached out to tuck it behind the girl's ear. Victoria stirred at the touch and opened her eyes. _God, she really does have his eyes,_ Hermione thought.

"I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep," Hermione whispered.

"Wait. Could you tell me about my father?" Victoria asked.

Hermione had expected the question to come up at some point during their visit. Victoria asked the same question after many of these gatherings. Seeing her 'aunts' and 'uncles' with their children made Victoria acutely aware of the absence of a father in her life.

"What do you want to know?" Hermione asked. She felt much too tired at the moment to have such an emotionally taxing conversation, but knew that Victoria needed it.

"Tell me what he was like."

"He is-was a very brave man," Hermione began. "A lot of people thought he was arrogant because he didn't talk much to strangers. He was really just shy around people that he didn't know. If you got to know him, your father was a courageous, kind, gentle person."

"Did you love him?" 

"Of course I did. I still do love him very much," Hermione said, smiling comfortingly at the girl. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"He loves you so much. I just know it," Hermione said, blinking back tears and smiling again. She had told Victoria this before, but Hermione thought her daughter should hear it again. 

"I wish I could have known him. His name was Viktor Krum, right?" 

Hermione flinched imperceptibly. It killed her that Victoria, at eleven years old, had to ask her father's name. It seemed so unfair. "Yes it was. Why do you ask?" 

"I found pictures of him in some old issues of the Daily Prophet," Victoria said as she reached over to her nightstand to pick up some yellowing newspapers.

"How much of the newspaper did you read?" Hermione recalled a particularly nasty false article written about her love life around that time. It had made her out to be a "scarlet woman" and she hoped Victoria never read it.

"Just the parts about him," Victoria answered, looking curiously at her mother's concerned face. "I found this picture of you and him at the Yule Ball."

"Oh, God," Hermione said, putting her hand over her mouth. "Victoria, where did you find this? I haven't seen this in fifteen years." It was the only picture of both her and Viktor that she could remember.

"The library has a complete collection of _The Daily Prophet _from the past fifteen years. Madam Pince said that I could keep these because they were going to be thrown away soon anyway," Victoria explained.

"That was nice of her," Hermione said absently. 

She was busy taking in every detail of the photo. Even after fifteen years, the figures in the image still moved. Viktor was handsome in his dress robes. He seemed very serious, nodding a greeting to a few people as he and Hermione made their way to the dance floor. Hermione's hair was smooth and silky and the dress showed off her slim fifteen year old body. She wore a restrained smile, not wanting to appear too eager. Hermione couldn't't remember the last time she had been that glamorous.

"Are you ok mum?" Victoria asked.

"Yes sweetie. I'm fine," Hermione said, refocusing her attention. She handed the newspaper back to her daughter.

"You can keep it. I have all these other pictures," Victoria said gesturing to the stack of clippings. "It seems that he was quite famous."

Hermione laughed. "I never saw him that way, but I suppose he was," she said. "Is there anything else that you want to know?"

"I think that's it for the night," she said, lying down on the bed.

"Sleep well. I love you," Hermione said kissing her on the forehead.

"Love you too," Victoria mumbled sleepily.

Hermione got up and blew out the candle. She looked once more at the sleeping girl before leaving the room. She suddenly wasn't in any mood to stay in the house. Hermione needed to go for a walk to clear her head. She walked through the backyard to the forest, only stopping when she reached a small clearing in the woods. Their clearing. Hermione lay down where she had twelve years ago and gazed at the stars until she fell asleep.

**A/N-As you can probably guess by now, another Hermione/Viktor dream is coming up next! Please review; even if it's only a few words I really appreciate it.**


	12. Chapter 12: Moonlit Dream

**A/N-I present you with yet another Viktor dream. I hope that you like it. Even if you don't, I would appreciate a review. Thanks to those who have continued reading and offering reviews of this story.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling created the Harry Potter series and all of the characters in it. I just started to write fics about them for my own enjoyment and make no money from them.**

"_So is it true that you still love me?"_

_Hermione opened her eyes to see Viktor sitting on the nearby log, his face bathed in moonlight. She'd had several of these dreams over the past eleven years, but was always pleasantly surprised when she heard his voice._

"_Of course I do," she said, getting up to give Viktor a kiss before snuggling next to him on the log. "I'm so glad that you came tonight. I really needed you."_

"_I know," he said. "I can tell those conversations with Victoria are hard on you."_

_Viktor put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulled her closer. He gave her a peck on the forehead as he rubbed her shoulder soothingly. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_It's awful Viktor," she said. "She's such a wonderful child. She deserves better. It kills me that the only pictures she has of you are fifteen year old news clippings."_

"_Oh yes those newspapers," Viktor said. "That took you by surprise, didn't it?"_

"_Did it ever. I nearly lost it when she took this one of me and you out. I'd forgotten all about it," Hermione said. "I knew about the Daily Prophet collection in the library, but I never thought to use it to look you up."_

"_That daughter of ours is a clever one just like you. Let me see this picture of us." Hermione handed him the article that she'd carried with her when she'd left the house. "Was I always this serious?"_

_Hermione laughed. "You were quite serious," she said looking at the photo._

"_Oh well," He smiled and slid of the log and lay on the ground. "Come lay next to me, it is more comfortable."_

_She obliged and lay down next to him. Both were silent for awhile as they gazed at the stars. She couldn't really explain it, but Hermione enjoyed silence with Viktor more than with anyone else. There was something very reassuring about his presence. Hermione never had the urge to fill the silence with meaningless words as she usually did when she was with almost anyone else._

"_I noticed that Victoria won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor," Viktor said. He knew that there was no need for conversation at the moment but loved to see Hermione talk about Victoria; her face seemed to light up._

"_Yes, it was the most nervous I've ever been," Hermione said, though she seemed excited as she spoke about it. "They were up against Slytherin, and their captain likes to pull some dirty tricks. Their seeker was this seventh year brute. Can you believe that Viktor? She was up against a boy six years older than her!"_

_Viktor laughed. "Well don't leave it like that. Tell me all about the match," he said._

_Hermione gave every single detail of the match. She described all of the times a bludger had nearly unseated Victoria, and the outcome of each shot by each team, along with all of the penalties called. She __finished with the heart stopping finale in which Victoria grabbed the snitch inches from the ground after a steep dive._

_The whole time Hermione was talking, Viktor lay with his head propped up on his hand as he watched her talk about the Quidditch match. He wasn't paying attention to what she was saying; he already knew exactly what had happened. Viktor loved to see Hermione so happy. When she was done talking, he just smiled at her._

"_You are still so beautiful," he said, leaning in to kiss her. "Especially when you talk about Victoria; you seem so happy."_

"_Thank you. I just love her so much," Hermione said, moving so that her head rested on his shoulder. "Do you think you could go to her?"_

"_Hmm?" Viktor said._

"_I mean could you go see Victoria like this. I've tried to find an answer in the books, but they're all so maddeningly vague," Hermione said._

"_I could, but I can only do this once in a great while, as you know. So if I were to visit her, you wouldn't be able to see me for twice as long as usual. I didn't want to do that to you. I didn't want you to feel abandoned," Viktor explained._

"_I think that if I knew that Victoria got to meet you like this, I could endure your absence," Hermione said. "I want her to know what a wonderful father she has. She deserves it."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes. I'm positive," Hermione said._

"_It will be nice to visit my daughter, but I'll miss you," he said._

"_I'll miss you too," Hermione said. "You said you are around me all the time anyways, right?"_

"_Of course."_

"_I read that souls of the departed sometimes send signs through nature that they are still present. Is that true?" Hermione said._

_Viktor nodded._

"_Could you be the wind for me?" Hermione asked._

"_The wind? Why not choose something you can see? You always struck me as the type of person who likes things to be concrete," Viktor said._

"_There is something very refreshing about being next to you, and I think a cool breeze on a warm day reminds me most of that feeling," Hermione explained._

"_I can be the wind for you," he said. "Don't be concerned though if there is no wind once in awhile. I don't want you to feel as though you live in a wind tunnel."_

_Hermione laughed. "That's fine. I think you'll know the right moments."_

"_Do you know what would also help when you miss me?" Viktor said._

"_What is that?"_

"_You should talk to someone," Viktor said. "I think Ginny really wants to help you."_

_Hermione looked at Viktor for a moment. He generally did not give advice in the dreams. Viktor usually offered words of encouragement or reassurance, but rarely offered any advice. When she recovered from the surprising suggestion, Hermione responded._

"_She has too much to worry about with Harry and the kids without having to deal with my problems," Hermione said._

"_Maybe she wants to deal with your problems, as you put it," Viktor suggested. "And maybe you should let her. It might help." _

_Hermione gave a noncommittal nod. She knew that he was probably right, but she also knew that it was easier said than done. They lay together quietly for awhile before Hermione spoke again._

"_I feel like we don't have much more time left," Hermione said. She put a hand on each side of Viktor and leaned down to kiss him. Viktor put his arms around her neck and kissed her back._

_When they stopped for a moment, Viktor looked up at Hermione. "I wish you weren't right all the time."_

"_Me too," Hermione said. _

_She kissed him once more, wishing that her lips could linger on his for just a little bit longer. Hermione knew that he would fade away soon though and never liked to see it happen. She lay on her back next to him and closed her eyes._

"_I love you. Enjoy your visit with Victoria," Hermione said. She brushed her fingers against his hand._

"_Thank you. I love you too." He lightly squeezed her hand before placing it back on the ground._

_Hermione didn't hear him speak again before she felt him leave. She didn't dare open her eyes, or even move. She let his final words echo in her head as she fell asleep in the moonlit clearing._

**A/N-This chapter is a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but I had issues writing it and I don't know why. I have about five other half finished versions of this dream because I kept getting stuck. I hope that my struggle isn't too apparent in the writing quality. If it is, I'm very sorry.**

**Please review to let me know what you think. I'd appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 13: Tears and Comfort

**A/N-Thanks again to all readers and reviewers who have stayed with this story. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling created the Harry Potter series and all of the characters in it. I just started to write fics about them for my own enjoyment and make no money from them.**

. "Hermione, wake up."

Hermione blinked in the bright morning sunlight. When her vision came into focus, she saw that Ginny was shaking her awake.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said as she sat up.

"What are you doing out here? Mum said that you hadn't come down for breakfast yet. You weren't up in bed, so I came to find you," Ginny said, sitting down next to Hermione.

"I came out to look and the stars. There was supposed to be a rare comet last night. I must have fallen asleep," Hermione lied. She played absently with the corner of the newspaper that she had brought with her out to the clearing.

"What's that?" Ginny said, pointing to the picture.

"Oh this. Victoria found some old pictures of Viktor and gave this one to me." Hermione handed Ginny the picture.

"This is a great picture of you. You haven't changed much in fifteen years," Ginny commented.

"I _wish_ I still looked that good," Hermione said, as she looked up at blue sky. "If I knew then what my life would be now."

"What would you change?" Ginny said.

"Not much honestly. I wouldn't give Victoria up for anything. I'd like it if Viktor were alive though," Hermione mused.

They sat in silence for a moment before Hermione spoke again.

"This was where it happened you know," she said.

"Where what happened?"

"During the wedding this was where Viktor and I were," Hermione explained. She had never talked about that afternoon in detail, and hadn't even mentioned it since the night she had arrived in Ginny's room.

"Really?" Ginny glanced at Hermione and waited for her to go on.

Hermione nodded. "It was so out of character for both of us. Viktor had always been very shy around me, and, well, you know me. I'm certainly not the type to do something so…bold."

"So why did you do it?" Ginny asked. She was trying to encourage Hermione to talk without forcing her to discuss things that she wasn't ready to divulge.

"Oh, I had my logical reasons, as always. I don't think that was my main thought though. I felt so loved in that moment, in a way I had never felt loved before. It seemed like the most perfect, natural thing to do," Hermione said.

"You really loved him, didn't you?"

"I think we loved each other and I didn't even realize it until after he died," Hermione reflected sadly. "I still love him so much. I miss him, Ginny."

"I know," Ginny said. She turned to embrace her friend.

For this first time since Victoria's birth, Hermione allowed herself to cry for Viktor. She cried for the years that they could have had together. She cried for Victoria missing out on having a father. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

"I'm sorry Ginny," Hermione said, wiping her eyes. "I didn't mean to unload all of this on you."

"Don't be sorry," Ginny said, rubbing Hermione's back soothingly. "I think after all you've been through, you deserve a good cry once every _twelve_ years."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Ginny. It helps to talk like this," then to herself, "I suppose he was right."

"Who was right?"

Hermione looked startled that Ginny had heard her, and was surprised when she felt herself blush.

"Wait you're not seeing someone are you?" Ginny teased.

"Merlin, no!" Hermione said. "Even if I wanted to date, which I don't, I live in a castle where the youngest available bachelor is Professor Flitwick."

"I know for a fact that there happen to be some much younger men of age in that castle, _Professor_," Ginny said mischievously.

"_Ginny!_ That would be absolutely unethical, inappropriate, not to mention…" Hermione broke off when she saw that Ginny was laughing at the effectiveness of her joke. She smiled and gave Ginny a light shove.

"No, honestly though," Ginny said after gathering herself. "If you're not carrying on an illicit affair with Professor Flitwick, then who is this man that you're talking about?"

"You would think that I was mad if I told you. I thought that I was going mad at first," Hermione said leaning back so that she was lying on her back.

Ginny follow suit and lay down next to Hermione. She turned to face her friend. "Try me."

"I have dreams about Viktor. Only they're different from normal dreams; they are more vivid and I can feel things like I can't in normal dreams. I can touch him and talk to him. I feel as though I'm actually communicating with his spirit or soul," Hermione said.

Ginny didn't say anything for a moment.

"I knew it. I sound like a complete lunatic," Hermione said. "I have these dreams that the books say I shouldn't be having, and now describing them makes me seem even madder than I actually am."

Ginny laughed. "Hermione, I don't think you're mad at all. I had a dream like the one you are describing. It was the night that you came to see me at Hogwarts."

"You did? With Viktor?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes. Viktor wanted to go to you, but apparently he couldn't get through. He was really worried about your wellbeing, and asked me to take care of you," Ginny said.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Probably the same reason you didn't tell me until now," Ginny said. "The dream didn't really feel like something that you should announce to the world. Besides, what would I say to you? 'I was visited by a spirit that asked me to take care of you.' You've never been one to believe that type of thing Hermione."

"Fair point," Hermione conceded. "What else did he say?"

"Not much. The dream was quite short and I couldn't actually touch him. He just wanted reassurance that you would be taken care of. I could tell though that he loved you," Ginny said. "If you don't mind me asking, what type of things do you talk about in your dreams?"

"It all depends," Hermione said. "I just had a dream while I was out here. We mostly talk about Victoria. He told me that you wanted to help me and that I should let you." She didn't want to tell Ginny all of the details of the dreams. That, Hermione thought, should be Hermione and Viktor's special secret. Ginny didn't need to know _everything_.

"He was right on both counts there," Ginny said.

Ginny played idly with a nearby twig, twirling it between her fingers. She tried to snap it in two using various methods, but found that the twig never broke. Even when it was nearly folded in half, it would not yield. Ginny pocketed the twig and looked Hermione, who was watching a bird soar in the distance.

Suddenly Victoria burst into the clearing. "There you are Mum," she said. "Auntie Molly was wondering where you disappeared to. And what are you doing on the ground?"

"Your mum and I were just enjoying this beautiful weather out here," Ginny said as she got up from the ground. "Has your Uncle Ron's marathon Quidditch match started yet?"

"Not yet. It starts as soon as everyone gets back to the Burrow. Can you please play today Auntie Ginny?" Victoria said.

"Yes I'll play," Ginny said to Victoria's delight. "As long as I'm on your team. I don't want to get beat every time."

"Perfect," Victoria said. "Are you going to play mum?"

"I think I'm just going to watch this time," Hermione said. She had just finished cleaning off her robes and held her hand out to the girl. "I don't want to hold this game up, we'd better get back."

Victoria took Hermione's hand and Ginny led them back to the Burrow. They made their way through the forest to the field where the match would be taking place. Ron, Harry and the rest of the Weasleys were assembling in preparation to start. Several brooms lay on the ground, as did a case with a set of well used Qudditch equipment.

"There you are Hermione. Where did you run off to?" Ron asked when he saw the three approach the group.

"I went for a walk," Hermione said, "and these two brought me back."

Ron shrugged. "Now that the star seeker is here, I think we can start. You playing Gin?"

"Yes. As long as I'm on Victoria's team," Ginny answered as she joined the rest in grabbing a broom.

"Terribly demanding aren't you Miss professional Quidditch star?" Ron joked. "Fine, you two can be on the same team."

Once each person's team was decided, everyone mounted their brooms and kicked off. The game was not the same as the brutal matches between Slytherin and Gryffindor. It was a pick-up game, though all involved had a competitive streak so it wasn't lacking in intensity. Hermione liked to watch this type of Quidditch match more than any other; it was entertaining without being unnecessarily dangerous.

As she watched Victoria dip and dive across the sky, Hermione smiled. Victoria seemed so happy and carefree in that moment. Hermione liked to think that, in spite of everything, she had given her daughter that ability to be happy. When Victoria ascended after one of her trademark dives she caught Hermione's eye and waved to her mother before continuing her ascent. Hermione smiled and waved back. Just then, a breeze picked up. Hermione closed her eyes and drew her cloak around her shoulders. She breathed in the wind, and Hermione felt the swirling wind enveloping her, embracing her. It was Viktor embracing her, Hermione could feel it. She knew in that moment that she would be okay.

Viktor Krum loves her and she loves him. Hermione knew with every fiber of her being that it would never change.

**A/N-As you might be able to tell, this is meant to be the final chapter of the story. I can't seem to give up this story though. Ideas for Victoria's dream, her graduation, her wedding and accompanying Hermione/Viktor dreams keep popping into my head. I haven't written anything beyond this chapter, but would be willing to try it if people wanted to read them.**

**So do you think this is a good place to end the story, or would you like to read more? **

**Please review to let me know what you think. I'd appreciate it!**


	14. Chapter 14: Graduation and A Memory

**A/N-Special thanks to those of you who continue to read and review! This chapter does contain Victoria's dream, even though it may not seem to at first.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling created the Harry Potter series and all of the characters in it. I just started to write fics about them for my own enjoyment and make no money from them.**

Hermione was bustling about her office making final preparations for the upcoming graduation ceremony when eighteen year old Victoria entered. She wore a beautiful pale blue dress with her soft curls smoothed back in a simple, elegant up do. When Hermione saw her daughter enter, she stopped what she was doing and looked at Victoria in awe.

"You're gorgeous," she said tenderly. _When had her little girl become so old?_

Victoria blushed. "Thanks mum," she said. "So are you ready for the ceremony?"

"Just about ready. Have you finished preparing?"

"I'm prepared, as always," Victoria said. "But I don't know if I'm ready yet. I wish I had more time, even if it was only a few more hours."

"I'm sure that your speech will be fantastic sweetie," Hermione said, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I've had that prepared for weeks. The speech isn't what I'm worried about," Victoria said softly. "I don't know if I'm ready to leave yet. I don't know if I have what it takes to live outside of the castle by myself. This is all I know. What if I fail?"

"You, Victoria Granger, are an intelligent, kind, beautiful young woman," Hermione said, "and you are more than capable. I'm so proud of the person that you've become, and I'm sure that your father would say the same exact thing."

"I wish that he could be here," Victoria said. "I can't help but think of how unfair it is that such a good person died so young."

Hermione embraced her daughter. "Me too," she said. She paused to consider her next words. "Have you ever had any dreams about him?" She knew that Victoria had, but wanted to leave it up to Victoria to discuss them.

Victoria looked puzzled. "How did you know?"

"I asked him to go to you."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Victoria asked.

"I did not want to force you to talk about it if you didn't want to. I figured that it should be up to you to make that decision," Hermione explained.

"It's not really something that I ever thought about mentioning," Victoria said thoughtfully. "I don't mind talking about it with you though. That first dream was wonderful. He was just like you described him-very gentle, sensitive and loving. The whole dream was very real and emotional. I can't even explain it. Would you like to see it?"

"I would love to, but are you sure?" Hermione would love nothing more than to get another glimpse of Viktor, but she wanted to make sure that Victoria was really willing to share such an intimate memory.

"Yes, I actually think that it would be nice to see it in the penseive right now," Victoria said.

She raised her wand to her temple, drew the memory out and put it in a nearby bottle. Hermione retrieved the pensieve from a nearby shelf and placed it on the table. Victoria emptied the swirling silver contents of the bottle into the stone basin.

"Ready?" she said as she turned to her mother. Hermione nodded and they both plunged into the memory.

_They were in Victoria's room at the Burrow. It was the final day of summer break, and twelve year old Victoria would be boarding the Hogwarts Express the next morning to return for her second year as a student. Victoria seemed to be having a difficult time falling asleep. She frequently tossed and turned. There was a potions and charms textbook open nearby that she had been fretting over before she'd fallen asleep. Viktor suddenly appeared sitting at the bottom of her bed._

_When Hermione saw Viktor, she forgot that he couldn't see her. She sat down next to him and put a hand on his cheek, but he didn't move to look at her. He kept looking at Victoria, and Hermione drew her hand back. Never had she seen him without being able to speak to him, without having him respond to her touch. Hermione stayed seated next to Viktor and put a hand on his back. Even if he couldn't feel her touch, at least she could feel him. _

_Moments later, as though she had sensed a change, twelve year old Victoria opened her eyes. She sat up in bed and looked in awe at the man now sitting in front of her._

"_You're Viktor Krum," Victoria said. "You're my father."_

"_Yes, I am," Viktor said._

"_You're supposed to be dead though aren't you?" Victoria said. _

_Viktor smiled. "You are definitely your mother's daughter. She said the same thing in her first dream with me. Yes I am dead, but I came to see you."_

"_That was nice of you," Victoria said after a pause in which she considered his explanation. "I've always wanted to meet you."_

"_And I have always wanted to meet you," Viktor said._

_He tentatively put his hand on hers. In response to his gesture, Victoria sat up and hugged him. At first surprised by the sudden hug, Viktor hugged her back._

"_I wish that you were alive," Victoria said as she continued to hug him. "I wish you and mum were together, and I wish that we were a family. I want a mother and a father like everyone else. Why can't it be that way? Why?" _

_Viktorlooked at the girl. He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs and smiled sadly at her. "I don't know why these things happen sweetie. I want nothing more than to marry your mother and be the father that you deserve. I want to hold you like this when you are sad or hurt, and I want to tell you how proud I am of you when you get top marks or win a quidditch match. I can't though." _

_For the first time, Viktor's eyes filled with tears when he looked at his daughter and thought of everything they had missed out on because of his death. He now fully understood Hermione's desire to protect Victoria from sadness and pain, and was heartbroken that he couldn't do that for his daughter._

_Victoria put her hand on his cheeks and gently wiped the tears away just as he had done for her. She kept her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. _

"_I know you want to," she said. "I don't blame you. I love you even though this is the first time I've met you. Does that make any sense?"_

_Viktor smiled at her. "It makes perfect sense. I love you too, more than you could know. I always have and always will."_

_Victoria smiled. "Do you see things that happens to me?" _

"_Yes, I'm always around both you and your mother," Viktor said. _

"_That's nice," Victoria said. "It feels better to know that. So you've met mum like this?"_

"_Yes, I have visited her several times."_

"_What do you talk about it the dreams?" Victoria asked._

"_We mostly talk about you. Last time we talked about how good you've been doing in Quidditch," Viktor said._

"_Mum says I get that from you. I think she's right too. She doesn't fancy playing Quidditch and I read that you were a fantastic seeker for the 1994-1997 Bulgarian national team," Victoria explained._

"_You do play a lot like I did. I liked to dive the same way that you do."_

"_Really?" Victoria said, her face lighting up. "Mum would rather I not, but I love how exciting it is."_

_Viktorsmiled. "Yes, I don't think that she liked me to dive either. It's just because she loves you and doesn't want to see you get hurt. You are very lucky to have a loving mother." _

"_I know I am. I think I'm lucky to have such a good father too," Victoria said._

_Viktor smiled and stroked her hair. Victoria rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand in her small one. The father and daughter sat in silence like this for awhile. Hermione sat and watched them. She bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes. She didn't think that she would ever get to see Viktor and Victoria together, and it was almost as though the three of them were together for the first time. _

_They sat in silence until Viktor felt as though his time were coming to a close._

"_I think you should go back to sleep now," Viktor said. "I have to leave soon."_

"_Do you have to go now?" Victoria asked._

_Viktor nodded. He got up to tuck her into bed. "Remember though that I love you. I'll always be with you. I want you to go to sleep now, and don't open your eyes. Can you do that for me?"_

"_Yes, I can. I love you too," Victoria said as she rested her head on her pillow and looked up at her father. _

_She closed her eyes and Viktorleaned over to place a tender kiss on her forehead. He gazed at twelve year old Victoria until he disappeared._

**A/N-What do you think of Victoria's reaction to Viktor? **

**Also, next chapter will have a dream, but I haven't decided on who will be in it. I'm either going to write a regular Viktor/Hermione dream, or a dream with Viktor, Hermione and Victoria together. On one hand, the dreams won't be quite so romantic if Victoria is there, on the other hand it might be a nice little family moment. I can't decide at the moment. Anyone have a preference?**

**Please review to let me know what you think. I'd appreciate it!**


	15. Chapter 15: Dream of a Family

**A/N- Here is the next chapter at long last, I hope you enjoy it. There is a dream in here, I promise!**

**Thanks as always for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling created the Harry Potter series and all of the characters in it. I just started to write fics about them for my own enjoyment and make no money from them.**

By the time graduation festivities were completed, the sun had set behind the forest. There remained a glow on the horizon and a pleasant breeze cooled the sultry grounds. Victoria and Hermione were two of the last people to leave the site of the outdoor ceremony; as Head Girl and newly appointed Head of Gryffindor they were responsible for helping to clean up. When night fell, they walked up to the castle together. When Hermione and Victoria reached Gryffindor tower they stood in front of the portrait.

"You were brilliant today," Hermione said. "That speech was fantastic."

"Thanks mum," Victoria blushed, she bit her lower lip, deep in thought. "Well, good night I guess."

Hermione kissed Victoria on the cheek. "Good night sweetie," she said.

"Wait. Do you think I could sleep in my old room tonight?" Victoria asked softly.

"Of course," Hermione said.

They walked the short distance between the Gryffindor portrait and Hermione's living quarters and entered the old familiar flat. The main room was lined with book shelves, and contained a couch and a comfy chair by the fire. A small table and chair were pushed against the wall underneath a window that overlooked the grounds. There were three doors along the far wall. One led to the bathroom, another to Hermione's bedroom, and a third to Victoria's old room. Victoria put her wand and several awards that she had received on the table and yawned.

"I think I'm going to sleep early tonight. We'll want to get an early start moving out tomorrow," she said. She gave Hermione a peck on the cheek before making her way to her room.

"Goodnight," Hermione said.

Hermione lay on the couch and sighed heavily. She should go to bed soon too; the next day would be very busy. That, though, was precisely the reason that she couldn't fall asleep right now. The concept of Victoria moving out was too large for her to wrap her mind around. Victoria's mention of move out day sent Hermione's mind whirling and stirred emotions that she hadn't expected to feel until Victoria had actually moved out. It wasn't that she feared Victoria would fail. Hermione's emotions, she felt, were purely selfish; she wanted Victoria to stay with her. How could she manage to stay in the castle when Victoria wasn't there anymore? Hermione loved her daughter so much. The only other person she had ever loved this much was Viktor and he had left her too. Victoria wasn't leaving the way Viktor had; she would be living in a flat just outside of Hogsmeade, but Hermione couldn't help feeling a sense of loss at the thought of Victoria taking up residence somewhere else.

Then there was Victoria's dream. Such an amazing dream, if only Hermione could have spoken to Viktor and eleven year old Victoria it would have been perfect. Hermione wanted to thank him for giving Victoria such a wonderful memory. She ached to touch him and kiss him and be touched and kissed in return. As she recalled her beautiful dreams of him, Hermione felt the tension leave her muscles and her eyelids grew heavy. Yes, Hermione would love nothing more than to see and kiss Viktor again…

_Hermione thought that it must be too good to be true. This certainly felt like a Viktor dream, but she could hardly believe that the thing she had wished for right before she'd fallen asleep had actually happened. Hermione opened her eyes and saw that he was there. He sat in the chair by the fire and __smiled at her. The flickering flames of the fire threw a soft glow across his face. Viktor got up to sit next to Hermione on the couch and put his hand on hers._

"_Thank you for giving Victoria that memory," she said. She leaned in and kissed him._

"_You're welcome," Viktor said._

_Hermione put a hand on each of Viktor's cheeks and looked into his eyes. They twinkled in the firelight. She sighed sadly._

"_What's wrong, love?"_

"_It's just that when I saw Victoria's dream today I realised what you must go through all the time. I felt so isolated. I wanted to comfort you and Victoria, but you had no way of seeing me or feeling my touch. I can't imagine how excruciating that must be for you all of the time. I feel awful that you have to go through that. I'd never realised what it must be like for you until today," Hermione said. _

_Viktor pulled her closer to him. "I can't lie to you. I'd much rather be here with you and Victoria, and I do want to be able to touch and talk to you all the time. But we get much more than most people can ever hope for in these dreams, so I'm very grateful."_

"_Still," Hermione said. "It isn't fair to you."_

"_I've made peace with it," Viktor said. "At least I can still be around you."_

_Hermione closed the distance between them and kissed him. She pressed her lips to his and ran her fingers through his closely cropped hair. Viktor allowed her to lower him so that he was lying on the couch. She had a knee on either side of his waist as she leaned down to kiss him. Viktor ran his hand __down her back to her hip. It took every bit of restraint that Hermione could muster to keep from taking off his dress robes._

"_Wait," Viktor said, out of breath._

"_I know the rules, and I know that you don't have to leave yet," Hermione said. She trailed kisses down his neck to his shoulders._

"_No, I don't have to leave yet, but—_

"_Then there's no problem," Hermione said. She resumed kissing him on the lips before he could respond. Viktor's resolve crumbled and he allow her to kiss him. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair._

_Hermione was suddenly startled by someone clearing their throat as if to get her attention. When she looked up to see Victoria, Hermione gasped and blushed furiously. She jumped off the couch and tried to rearrange her messy hair and wrinkled clothes._

"_Hello sweetie. I was just-your father and I- we were just…" Hermione stammered._

"_Snogging?" Victoria said, raising her eyebrows and smirking, "I can see that." _

"_No…yes… no," Hermione said, fidgeting uncomfortably. Then she realized that Victoria never showed up in these dreams. "Wait what are you doing here anyway?"_

"_I don't know. You know that the dreams just happen. I didn't do anything," Victoria said._

_Hermione turned to face Viktor, who was beaming as he looked at the two witches. "Why didn't you tell be this would happen?"_

"_I tried, but I was no match for your, er, feminine charms," he said. "I wasn't altogether sure that it would even work. Having two people in the same dream is very tricky and rare even under our circumstances. It seems to have worked though."_

_Hermione looked from Viktor to Victoria and back as she processed this new development. "So we're all really together in this dream?"_

_Viktor, still grinning, nodded as he got up and walked to where Victoria and Hermione were standing. Hermione smiled and touched both of their cheeks with trembling fingers. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the father and daughter standing next to each other._

"_I never thought I'd get to do this," she said. Her voice was just above a whisper._

_Victoria put one hand on Hermione's and slipped her other petite hand into Viktor's as she had in her first dream with him. She looked at her parents._

"_I never thought I'd get to do this either," Victoria beamed, tears welling in her eyes._

"_And I'm thrilled that I finally get to visit both of my girls at the same time," Viktor said. He pulled Victoria and Hermione in and hugged them both, one in each arm. "I must say, Victoria, that you were the star of that ceremony today." _

"_I don't know about that," Victoria mused. "Professor McGonagall's speech made superb use of several very effective rhetorical strategies. With all of the spells and potions, the magical world often overlooks rhetoric when it can be a very powerful tool. It's really a fascinating topic."_

"_Well then," Viktor said, smiling at how like Hermione she had become. "I am sure that it will serve you well in your new job in magical law."_

"_I told her the same thing just a few days ago," Hermione said, guiding them both as she moved to sit on the couch. Her hand rested comfortingly on the girl's shoulder. "But she doesn't believe me."_

"_Why not?" Viktor asked. He was sitting on the other side of Victoria. "From what I've seen you are a brilliant witch. You could do anything that you want."_

"_That's just the thing," Victoria said. "Everyone is always saying how bloody brilliant I'm supposed to be. I really don't see it. I have book smarts, that's it. With my personality, of course I'll do well living in a school. I'm so afraid that all of that will be useless once I start working at the ministry and I'll end up failing miserably."_

"_You don't think I felt the same exact way when I was your age?" Hermione said, tucking a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. "I was petrified of failing. It was my biggest fear. I realised though that you have to learn to trust yourself. Trust that the skills that you do have will be enough, because they are."_

"_She's right," Viktor said._

"_That's all well and good for you two to say," Victoria said. "By my age, you had become an international Quidditch star. And, you mum, you were instrumental in taking down the most powerful dark wizard the world has ever known. Merlin, both of you will be in history books. I haven't done anything to prove myself beyond getting a few silly awards."_

"_You don't have to do any of the things I did," Hermione said. "And I'm glad for it. You're not me and you are not your father, Victoria. You are your own strong, independent person."_

"_And for the record," Viktor interjected, smirking and putting a hand soothingly on her back. "You could have been an international Quidditch star by now if you'd wanted to be."_

_Victoria laughed. "I don't think I'm cut out for that life and all of that attention. I'm definitely much better suited for magical law." She seemed to have relaxed a bit and rested her hand on Viktor's shoulder._

_Hermione looked at the pair. She caught Viktor's eyes. She smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you' and he nodded. Hermione had tried any number of tactics to reassure Victoria in the past weeks. Nothing had worked as well as this conversation. Maybe this was what Victoria had needed, both parents together telling her that, even as her entire world changed, everything would be ok. _

"_So," Victoria said after a short silence. "Do you still love each other even after all of these years?"_

"_More than ever," Viktor said as he held Hermione's hand and smiled fondly at her._

"_I can tell," Victoria said, "I think you love each other more than anyone else I've seen. I saw the way you looked at him in that dream today mum and the way you look at each other now. I have no doubt that you would have been together forever given the chance. I hope I find that kind of love someday."_

"_You are a sensitive, kind person. I'm sure that you will find love," Hermione said. "And as for being together forever, I think we will be. Our relationship just isn't what you would call conventional." _

"_That's a nice thought," Victoria said._

"_Yes it is," Viktor said. He held Hermione's hand and gently rubbed her palm with his thumb. They sat in silence for awhile again. Each soaked in the moment. Victoria enjoyed having a parent sitting on either side of her. Viktor reveled in being able to comfort the two most important people in his world. Hermione loved that they were finally together as a family and tried to memorize the feeling._

"_I think that you two should go to back to sleep now," Viktor said. _

"_You have to leave already?" Victoria asked._

"_Not right this second, but I want to be able to put both of you to bed," Viktor explained. _

"_Ok," she said, as she got up off the couch and made her way to her bedroom. Viktor followed suit as did Hermione. Victoria slid under her sheets and lay looking up at both of her parents. _

"_Goodnight," she said._

"_Goodnight, I love you," Viktor said bending down and kissing her on the forehead. _

"_Love you too," she said, smiling at him before closing her eyes. _

_Hermione and Viktor stayed where they were and looked at their sleeping daughter together. Viktor put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder._

"_You should go to sleep now too love," Viktor whispered._

_Hermione nodded and they went back to the main room, where she lay on the couch. _

"_Aren't you going to your bed?" _

"_I want to go back to sleep where I started. If I go to my bed now and I wake up out here in the morning, this will all feel like it was just a dream, even though I know it's more than that," Hermione explained._

"_As you wish," Viktor said. "But who's to say you won't wake up in your bed?"_

"_I would rather not take that risk with this dream," Hermione said. This time with Victoria and Viktor had been so special and she did not want to do anything that might make it feel less authentic._

"_Very well," Viktor said. He gave her a lingering kiss. "Goodnight, I love you," he whispered._

_Hermione felt as though he would start disappearing soon, so she closed her eyes and whispered. "I love you too." _

_When she was just about to fall asleep, Hermione felt Viktor leave. She didn't mind it so much this time. Hermione smiled as she fell asleep with images of Victoria and Viktor together swirling through her mind._

**A/N- A longer chapter here, hope it wasn't too long. The next chapter will probably contain a Hermione/Viktor dream.**

**Does Victoria seem a bit whiny in this chapter? I didn't intend it to be that way but I'm afraid that's how it may have come across. I was just trying to show that Victoria does have insecurities.**

**Please review to let me know what you think. I'd appreciate it!**


	16. Chapter 16: Dream of Eternal Love

**A/N- A Hermione/Viktor dream for you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling created the Harry Potter series and all of the characters in it. I just started to write fics about them for my own enjoyment and make no money from them.**

Hermione couldn't fall asleep for the third night in the past three days. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to find a more comfortable position to no avail. It wasn't that she wasn't exhausted each night. With a full load of classes to teach just starting, new responsibilities as head of Gryffindor and the lengthy treatise she was writing, there was enough to keep her busy and exhausted most of the time. For some reason though, she found herself awake at 2 am sitting at the small table rereading a source she was trying to incorporate into her treatise. Halfway through the text she felt her eyelids getting heavy and began nodding off. She should go back to her bed, but she needed to finish this chapter. Then again, maybe she would just rest her head for a moment…

* * *

"_You know the bed is probably more comfortable."_

_Hermione lifted her head off the table to see Viktor smiling as he stood by the fireplace looking at her. A grin spread across her face and she crossed the room to hug him. _

"_Thank you for that last dream. It was amazing," Hermione said. "Altogether unexpected, but incredible."_

"_Wasn't it?" Viktor said. "I've been hoping for something like that for awhile, but the rules of my plane are complicated to say the least."_

"_It worked out very well," Hermione said. "It worked wonders for Victoria. She worries a lot, and I think having two parents there to support her helped tremendously. And of course, she is doing brilliantly in her new job."_

"_Of course, no surprise there. She's seeing that Ollie now, isn't she?"_

"_Yes," Hermione said, and seeing that this seemed to concern Viktor, she added, "I wouldn't worry about him though. I know his father, Oliver Wood, he played for Puddlemere United for awhile and they're a very nice family. A bit Quidditch crazy, the lot of them, but very nice. I taught the boy in one of my classes and he was intelligent and respectful."_

"_I certainly hope so," Viktor said. "I might have to start haunting him if he didn't respect her."_

_Hermione laughed. "He really is sweet to her. I doubt that you'd have to resort to haunting him, if you even could haunt people."_

"_I'd find a way to protect our little girl," Viktor said, holding Hermione close to him. _

"_She's not so little anymore Viktor," Hermione said. "She's an adult now. I feel as though I blinked and she was all grown up. I can't believe how fast time has gone by. It seems like just yesterday that I found out that I was pregnant."_

"_That was nineteen years ago today, wasn't it?" Viktor asked._

"_Just about, it was the week before my nineteenth birthday," Hermione said._

"_So we would have been married for almost nineteen years by now?"_

"_We would have gotten married right away?"_

"_I did love you, you know, even if you hadn't come to your senses quite yet," Viktor said, smiling warmly at her. "So, yes, I would have married you right away."_

_Hermione smiled as she imagined being married to Viktor. She felt deeply connected to him now, but she thought she would like nothing better than to share that bond with him._

"_I have something to show you," Viktor said suddenly. _

"_What do you need to show me?" Hermione asked._

"_Let's sit down first," Viktor said, taking a seat on the sofa as a puzzled Hermione followed suit. _

"_What is it Viktor?" _

_Viktor looked at his hands nervously. "I wanted to give something to you," he said._

"_Well what is it?"_

_Viktor took a simple gold band off of his hand and held it between his fingers. "I wanted to give you this. I know that we cannot be married, but I want you to have this to show that I would marry you in a second if I could." _

_He slipped the band on her finger, and it magically shrunk to fit her ring finger perfectly. Hermione, at a loss for words, looked at the gold band shining in the firelight._

"_I know it is not much. I wish it could be more feminine with diamonds and everything, but I have only what I had on me when I died," Viktor said apologetically._

_Hermione, tears sparkling in her eyes, put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him tenderly. "It's perfect," she said. Then she hugged him as tightly as she could and rested her head on his shoulder. "Absolutely perfect."_

"_I'm glad you like it," Viktor said, grinning from ear to ear._

"_I love it," Hermione said. "And I love you."_

"_I love you too," Viktor said. He kissed her gently then rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. "More than you know."_

_Hermione looked into his eyes for awhile before she appeared to make up her mind about something. "Come here," she said. _

_She got up and led him to her bedroom where she sat on the bed with her back against the headboard. Viktor did the same. Without a word, she knelt with a leg on either side of his waist and started kissing him. They were not the desperate, passionate kisses that she usually gave him; they were soft, gentle kisses as though she were in no rush. Hermione continued to kiss him as she slowly unfastened the first button on his shirt. Viktor grabbed her hands to stop her._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I want to make love to you," Hermione said._

"_I know you do," Viktor said, stroking her hair. "But if we do that, these dreams would end. Are you willing to give that up? Are you ready to give me up completely?"_

"_I think that it's something that I have to do. I need to accept that you are dead," Hermione said, tears sparkling in her eyes. "It will be best for both of us. And what better way is there to say goodbye?"_

"_You are positive about this?" Viktor asked._

"_Yes."_

_Hermione resumed slowly unbuttoning his shirt. With every button that she undid on his shirt, a fresh wave of emotion rolled over her. She could taste her own tears as she kissed him and slid the shirt off of his shoulders. Hermione ran her fingers over his toned chest as tears ran unchecked down her cheeks._

"_You don't have to do this," Viktor said. He hated to see her crying._

"_I do though," Hermione said. _

_She unbuttoned her own shirt with trembling fingers and dropped it to the floor before kissing him deeply. Viktor shifted Hermione so that she was lying down and he was leaning over her. He looked into her eyes once more to be sure that she was positive about her decision. He trailed soft kisses down her neck to her collar bone and back up to her mouth. She smiled into the kiss._

"_I know you. You want to make sure I'm ready," she said. "Don't worry, I'm ready."_

_That was all of the encouragement that Viktor needed. He undressed her, kissed her, made love to her the same way he had nineteen years before. He did not rush anything and his kisses were soft and slow. This, like the time in the woods was an acceptance—an acceptance of life, of love, of loss._

_--_

_Hermione was dozing off when she felt his soft fingers tracing a line from the palm of her hand to her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Viktor smiling at her._

"_You're still here," she said sleepily._

"_Yes I am. Why, would you like me to go?"_

"_No. Merlin, I never want you to go," Hermione said. "But usually when I fall asleep, you leave."_

"_That is because you go to sleep when I'm about to leave," Viktor said. "I still have some time."_

"_That's good," Hermione said. She snuggled closer to him as he put his arm around her shoulder._

"_So was this worth the wait?" Viktor asked._

"_It was most definitely worth the wait," Hermione said as she smiled at him. "Amazing and very much worth the wait."_

"_I am glad," Viktor said. _

"_I needed to do that," when Viktor looked at her, she smirked and added, "not the sex, although that was very good. I needed to come to terms with your death. As much as I love these dreams, I had to be able to face the prospect of not having you around like this to accept your death. I am going to miss the dreams terribly though. I will always miss you, but I've made my peace."_

_To her surprise, Hermione saw that Viktor was smiling at her as he wiped away a few tears that had rolled down her cheeks._

"_What are you smiling about?" Hermione didn't mind him smiling, but it was probably the last thing she had expected to see him doing in such a serious moment._

"_It won't be your last dream if you don't want it to be," Viktor said. "I couldn't tell you this before, but the dreams were suppose to help you come to terms with my death. You had to be able to face it in your own time, and you did that today when you were willing to do this."_

"_These rules of your plane are maddening complex," Hermione said, though she was smiling now as well. "I'd love to keep having the dreams," she said, then kissing him and putting a hand on his bare chest, "And perhaps I could continue my acceptance in our next meeting."_

_Viktor raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I think I would like that very much."_

_Hermione settled with her head on his shoulder. She couldn't believe how good she felt; it was as though a weight had been lifted that she didn't even know was there. Not only had she come to fully accept everything for the first time, but she got to keep this part of Viktor too. If only she could have found the courage to do this sooner…well this was no time for regret. After lying in bed together, Hermione kissed Viktor once more._

"_I'm going to sleep now. I feel as though you have to leave soon," she said._

"_I do, but I will always be around you. I can't wait for our next dream," Viktor said._

"_Me too," Hermione said. _

_She lay on her side to face the window and Viktor wrapped his arms around her. He left soon after she closed her eyes. Hermione didn't feel that small pang of loss that had accompanied the sense of peace at the end of the other dreams. She just felt at peace. For the first time in years, Hermione was truly, unequivocally happy._

**A/N-Sadly, this is the final chapter. I know I've threatened that a few times, but this was how I had planned to end the story. I was also going to write a snippet about when she woke up the next morning, whether she has the ring, and where she wakes up, but decided to leave that for you to imagine as you wish.**

**What do you think about the end? The story as a whole? Even if it was a bit of a letdown for you, I'd really like to know what you think.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has stayed with this story until the end. Special thanks to all of my reviewers, I appreciate it!**

**Also, I have a poll up on my profile about chapter length preference. I'd be interested to see what people think since I'm trying to work on a multi-chapter Hermione/Ron fic right now and I'm undecided about chapter length. (5/12/08)**


End file.
